


Welcome Aboard

by AbhorrentGodliness, Gaqalesqua



Series: Collabs [10]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Aftercare, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Banter, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Come Shot, Consensual Non-Consent, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, Face-Fucking, Female Ejaculation, Fingerfucking, Ice Play, Impregnation, Interrogation, Knifeplay, Maledom/Femsub, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Possessive Behavior, Rape Roleplay, Role Reversal, Roleplay, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Spanking, Strength Kink, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25059328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbhorrentGodliness/pseuds/AbhorrentGodliness, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaqalesqua/pseuds/Gaqalesqua
Summary: The General falls foul of the ElderSequel to Strange Bedfellows
Relationships: Arthur Maxson/Female Sole Survivor, Arthur Maxson/Sole Survivor
Series: Collabs [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/883005
Comments: 15
Kudos: 86





	Welcome Aboard

The General was tied up and at his mercy, her hands bound and arms above her head, the rope that was keeping them together having been looped through a hook that protruded from one of the beams in his ceiling. It kept her feet from touching the ground, instead leaving her to dangle there for the time being—the perfect way to have her in order to get what he needed.

Granted, Maxson had never used that hook for anything other than his _personal pleasures,_ but it turned out to have its other uses.

When she started to wake, he made a small grunt of acknowledgement before beginning to circle her, allowing the soft thuds of his boots to echo in the room from all around her while the bandana around her eyes that also wrapped over her ears distorted some of her hearing. He wanted her nervous— _anxious_ —because he needed whatever information she had.

Wherever she was, it smelt like ozone, a hint of cigar smoke, and soap. It smelt _masculine_. There was an uncomfortable warmth between her thighs from the smell and Nora shook her head. The gag in her mouth stopped her from speaking, but her head tracked the footfalls around her, and her brow furrowed. They were definitely a man, and she squeezed her thighs together, her feet unable to reach the floor. 

His steps were slow as he circled her, allowing the uneasiness of the situation to set in before the sharp edge of a blade was just barely pressed against her back, trailing with him as he moved to stand in front of her. Stopping, he tugged her blindfold up and off her face, tossing it to the side; the lights were dim enough that they wouldn’t cause too much strain on her eyes while they adjusted. 

But as they opened, Maxson made sure to remain in her direct line of vision. “General,” he casually greeted once her eyes settled on him.

Nora jerked back, her eyes widening. _Fuck_.

The left corner of his mouth twitched. “Welcome aboard the Prydwen. I know we haven’t had much time to,” he glanced down to the second bandana in her mouth before returning his gaze to her face, “converse, but I assure you that we’ll have plenty of time to do that here.” He lifted his hand to the cloth, hooking his finger beneath it without tugging. “Now, can you promise me you won’t scream if I take the gag off?”

She narrowed her eyes, her middle finger coming up at him. There was no way she was rewarding that with a proper answer. 

A grin spread across his face then, upturning his left cheek more than his right, but he still pulled the gag from her mouth and let it hang around her neck. “How are we feeling, hm?”

“Where the fuck am I?” Nora demanded, trying to stretch and let her feet touch the ground. 

“Were you not listening?” the Elder asked, his head cocking to one side. “My ship, the Prydwen. Now, I ask again: how are you feeling? I don’t want to make this _too_ unpleasant if I don’t have to.”

Nora looked around. “Ok, let me try _this_ again. Why am I in your room, Elder?” she snapped. Her feet weren’t going to reach and she exhaled heavily. “Don’t you have a brig? Or is this your idea of a social call?”

He glanced up to the hook that the rope binding her wrists was looped through before looking back at her. “Convenience.”

“Sure,” she sniped. “And I think we’re beyond worrying about unpleasantness, don’t you think?”

Studying her for a moment, Arthur eventually sighed, the sound almost overly-dramatic and filled with irritation. “Very well, General. Let’s get down to it, then.” Turning, he began to tug off his battle coat, folding it neatly and setting it on his desk, placing his gloves atop it. “Tell me about your new artillery setup,” he ordered, his back still to her.

“That’s classified,” she drawled. “Can’t do that.”

After a moment, he turned to face her again, leaning back against his desk with his arms crossed over his chest. “You _are_ aware of the situation you find yourself in, correct?”

“I’m definitely aware,” she confirmed, and swung a little for good measure. “You try not reaching the ground. But that doesn’t change things. It’s still classified information. Maybe if you’d asked me nicely, you would know more. And that would involve _not_ kidnapping me and tying me up.”

Humming, Arthur pushed himself off the desk and slowly approached her. “Perhaps… but where’s the fun in that?” he asked. One hand was suddenly on her throat, holding without squeezing as he tipped her head back to make her look directly up at him while the distance between them closed. “Are you sure you don’t just want to make this easy on yourself and tell me now? This is your last chance.”

Nora panted sharply, her eyes widening. “You,” she swallowed, “wouldn’t- wouldn’t _dare_ \- you’re not going to- do what I...think. You _can’t_.”

“I need information, General, and if you’re not going to give it to me willingly… well, I’ll force it out of you,” he replied, his thumb stroking over her pulse point; Maxson leaned in then, his voice dropping. “But between you and me, I’m glad you chose the harder route. I think it’s more exciting that way.”

Releasing her throat, he began to move around her again, the sharp edge of the knife dragging along her midsection just as it had before. Nora tensed, trying not to move. It was making her stomach _flutter,_ and despite her wishes, the _danger_ in it sent pulses of adrenaline through her, straight between her thighs. 

When he returned to be standing in front of her, Arthur slowly dragged the knife up from her navel, between her breasts, and to her throat, allowing the tip of it to settle on her pulse point. “Where did you find the plans for your artillery, hm? I’ve seen it myself, it’s high-quality. Where did it come from?”

Nora snarled. "That artillery is _mine_. You can't have it. I won't tell you."

He pushed the tip of the knife a bit harder against her but not enough to break the skin. “Greedy, greedy. I just want to know _where_ you got it, that’s all.”

"I got it from the previous General," Nora said, "but unfortunately for you, he's dead. So, you're out of luck."

“Well, at least you’re cooperating,” he praised. “I’m impressed.” Dragging the edge of the knife down again, he slid it between her breasts before trailing it over one of them, teasing her nipple through her suit with it. “You have a lot of wastelanders joining your ranks. What are your numbers?”

Her breath hitched. "That's none of your business, Maxson. And if you don't get that knife away, you're going to find out how powerful my artillery is."

“You know my soldiers could be inside your castle before any one of your Minutemen had the chance to step up to a piece of artillery,” he taunted as he dragged the knife to her other breast, the edge of the steel touching lightly against her until the stiff peak could be seen even through her bra. “You’re helpless here—at my mercy.”

There was a very sexual undertone to the idea of his men _being inside_ her fortress, but despite that she panted sharply, swallowing. "You're underestimating our abilities," she warned, though it sounded less impressive with a knife at her breast. 

“Am I?” he asked, though it wasn’t an actual question. “Let’s see: I have the General of the Minutemen tied up in my quarters, hanging from my ceiling, _at my mercy,_ which means there’s no way for you to communicate with your people.” With both of her nipples peaked, Arthur raised his free hand and ran his thumb over the one he’d teased first, his eyes focusing on what he was doing rather than watching her face. “So, I could have a squad of my men sneak right into your castle,” his eyes flicked up to her then as he pinched her nipple, “And take it.”

Nora moaned, her eyes closing. "Is this your plan? Really? Do you think you're going to break me and get what you want? It won't work."

“This? My plan? No, this is…” he looked up and to the side as he thought, only returning his gaze to her after a second, “Consider this an _appetizer._ We have yet to move on to the main course. But don’t worry, I’m sure you’ll enjoy it.” 

Maxson took ahold of part of her suit that covered her right breast, tugging it away from her skin before he cut right through it with the knife, revealing part of the cup of her bra. 

"The-" Nora broke off, her eyes widening, " _what the fuck,_ how fucking _dare_ you do that to me!" She kicked out at him, baring her teeth. Trying not to think about his _main course_ , she snarled at him. 

Her foot connected with his thigh though he grabbed at her calf, pulling it against his hip. “Keep making this difficult for me and I’ll keep making it even more difficult for _you,”_ he warned. “Now, let’s try again. What do your numbers look like?”

"They look like _numbers_ ," she growled. 

Arthur made an irritated grunt before grabbing onto her suit of her left breast, tugging it away from her skin and cutting right through it just like he’d done her right one. “Try again.”

"There's less than a billion," Nora sniped.

“Less than a billion,” he quietly echoed, irritation in his voice. “You still see this as a game, apparently.” The knife was brought to her right breast as he pulled the cup of her bra out, slicing right through it and revealing the skin beneath; he tossed the fabric off to the side. “I’m not _playing_ a game, General.”

"You asked for a number," Nora retorted. "Be more specific."

With her retort, Arthur sliced through the other cup, revealing both breasts. “How many troops do you have?” he asked again.

"Quite a few," she drawled, ignoring the way her stiff nipples felt cool in the still air of the ship. "It's at least me and Preston."

He released a long, slow breath through his nose. “I’m beginning to think you _enjoy_ this. And considering the clothing you wear… how _tight_ it is, and those _boots_ …” He glanced her over. “Perhaps I need to step it up a notch.”

"Excuse me?!" Nora snapped. "What's wrong with my _clothing_?!"

The left corner of his mouth upturned just slightly. “Nothing, really. I do enjoy the way you look in it all,” he admitted while stepping around her and moving to the table that was behind her.

Nora twisted around. "What are you _saying_?" she demanded. "That I _enjoy_ having you do this to me...because of my clothes?"

Uncovering a bowl that was atop the table, Arthur grabbed something from inside it, the sound of clattering being heard as he did. “No, I’m saying you’re enjoying what I’m doing because you keep refusing to cooperate—and considering your reactions when I touch you… well, I’d say it’s fairly obvious you do enjoy it.” Turning around to face her, he started approaching her from behind, his movements slow as he was on the prowl. “But your clothes? Your clothes are certainly… _enticing._ I must admit, I couldn’t stop thinking about you after I first saw you. That tight suit and those damn boots…” 

Moving up behind her, Maxson’s chest was against her back, the side of his face close to her ear. “You really must enjoy it when people stare at you, though, because you never stop wearing that suit. But…” his voice dropped to just above a whisper, his lips grazing her ear as he spoke, “I’m going to do more than stare.” 

Without warning, his hands were cupping her breasts from where he stood behind her, ice cubes in his palms that pressed against her nipples.

Nora shrieked, immediately jerking away, trying to get out of his grip. _Fuck_ , that was cold!

Arthur held her still with his chest still against her back, hands firmly on her breasts so the ice was pressed against her nipples. “No, no. Stay still,” he quietly ordered in her ear, rolling the cubes around just a little as he groped her. “They’ll melt soon.”

Nora bucked desperately, kicking out at him and struggling in her bindings. "Bastard!" she gasped. "Fuck _you,_ no, _too cold_ ! Stop! _Maxson_!"

“Stop?” he repeated. “You want me to stop? I could always find somewhere else to put the ice, if that’s what you prefer.”

"Bastard!" Nora snapped. "Don't you- fuck you, get your hands _off_ of me!"

“Mm… no.” He pressed his palms against her breasts harder, gripping them—and at the same time, pushed his hips against her ass, letting her feel how hard he was.

"You're getting off on this," she gasped in horror. "You- _god,_ you're _enjoying_ torturing me!" 

“Torture? No, I like to think I’m above torture,” he replied; his hands started massaging her breasts and he bucked his hips against her ass just slightly. “These are just… unique interrogation techniques.”

"Torture," Nora repeated. "Y-you're _enjoying_ this, asshole. Y-you're enjoying, _mmm_ , having me l-like this, you f-fucking- mmph!"

“See, I get the suspicion it’s not torture when _you’re_ enjoying it, as well,” he growled. Pulling away from her, Arthur went back to the table and tossed the ice cubes back into the bowl, then grabbed his knife where he’d set it down before returning to her, this time standing in front of her. “So, why don’t we just go ahead and check, hm? Let’s see if you are actually enjoying what I’m doing.” Grabbing onto her suit on her lower abdomen, he tugged it away from her body before cutting it open with his knife, then pulled the sliced fabric apart so it tore straight down between her legs, showing her underwear just over her mound.

Nora immediately squeezed her thighs together and tried to swing away from him. “Don’t! Don’t you fucking _dare!_ Get your hands off me!" she snapped, baring her teeth at him.

He grabbed her around the waist, pulling her against him so she wasn’t swinging anymore. “Or what, hm? What will you do, General? Call for help? These walls are thick, so scream all you like—no one will hear you and even if they do, they’re not coming to save you.” The hand that wasn’t holding his knife wrapped around her jaw, fingers digging into her cheeks as he forced her to look up at him. “You are at my mercy, Pendleton. I can do what I want with you for however long I please and there is _nothing_ you can do about it. _Unless_ … you cooperate.”

“You’re cutting my clothes off and you want me to _cooperate_?” she demanded, glaring at him despite the heat that burned between her thighs at his manhandling. It had always turned her on no matter the situation, and the only thing dampening it was the cold of the wet suit around her breasts. 

“Do you believe cutting your clothes off is where it ends?” he asked, his head cocking just slightly. “No, we still have not gotten to the main course. I have… much more in store for you. But all that can be forgotten if you cooperate. Exactly how many troops do you have in the Minutemen at this very moment?”

“You know how long it’ll take for them to know I’m missing?” she hissed. “You’ll find out how many there are after they come for me.”

“Why would they assume the Brotherhood, of all factions, took you? And not, say, the Institute?” he asked; but because she hadn’t provided him an answer, he pried her legs apart, using his hip to keep them separated as he cut her underwear open, baring her pussy. “Try again.”

Nora felt air against her slit, and she was _wet_. “They’ll find me,” she promised, swallowing. “And you won’t like it much when they do.”

“And you won’t like it much when I lose my patience,” he growled. The knife was tossed onto the table before he turned back to her, one hand wrapping around her throat and pulling her against him while his free hand was then between her legs, cupping her mound.

Nora gasped, her eyes fluttering shut. His fingers were still icy cold from holding the cubes and a tremor rocked her. She buried her head in her arm, hips bucking. She wasn’t sure if it was away from him or towards him. 

Arthur teasingly rubbed his fingers along her folds at first before his middle one dipped into her cunt straight to the last knuckle; she was soaked, almost dripping down his finger. “Well, it looks like someone _has_ been enjoying it. You’re fucking _wet.”_

“That’s,” she swallowed, biting her lip, “your _fingers_ are wet, I’m not- I’m _not_!”

“Oh, but you _are,”_ he taunted. Pulling his finger out, he raised it in front of her face to show her there was a very obvious wetness on the digit as it was covered in her slick; he pressed his thumb to his middle finger then pulled them apart to show the brief strings they caused. “That’s not from the ice, General. That’s all you.”

“Tha- you _touched_ me,” she protested. “I di- I _don’t._ I’m not...enjoying it!”

“Oh, come now, Pendleton, I’ve barely touched you enough for your body to solely react _this_ much by itself. It’s very clear you’re enjoying it.” Sliding his hand back between her legs, he rubbed his fingers along her folds again before dipping the middle one back into her.

Nora whined. His fingers were big, and slightly rough, and the way they felt against her folds and walls - especially _cold -_ were almost unbearably good. She could feel the heat of her own body against the sodden fabric of her suit, and she kept her eyes closed to avoid looking at him. 

Maxson slid his ring finger into her to accompany his middle one, wiggling them a little as he searched for that sensitive bundle of nerves. He watched as she kept her eyes closed, knowing she’d refuse to look at him, but he’d remedy that soon. 

That slow friction had felt just as good as she’d been afraid that it would, and her lips parted. And then Nora's body tensed when his finger just _brushed_ at her sweet spot and a sharp keening noise escaped her. " _No,_ " she gasped. 

“There it is,” Arthur purred as he wiggled his fingers a bit more, the pads of them rubbing against that sensitive spot. The hand on her jaw squeezed her cheeks as he jerked her head up just slightly. “Why don’t you open your eyes for me, hm? Let me see that pretty blue; I want you to look at me while I make you cum.”

“No, _no_ ,” Nora’s legs tried to snap shut, to trap his hand, “ _oh_ , stop, _stop_ , I _won’t_ , I won’t-!”

His fingers stopped moving. “Eyes on me, General,” he snapped; his tone changed to something more authoritative, slightly similar to what she’d heard him use with his soldiers, but not quite the same.

“Get _fucked_ ,” she growled. 

A heavy, dramatic sigh was made. “Why must you make this so difficult?” he muttered, not really asking her, before he began pumping his arm back and forth at a quick pace. With his fingers crooked, they continuously rubbed against that sensitive spot inside her as he fucked her on them, the sound of his hand moving against the outside of her pussy loud and his fingers inside her wet. Nora’s fingers clenched into fists and her nails dug into her hands as she kept her eyes tightly shut, refusing to look at him as he _did_ this to her. Thighs tensing, she exhaled heavily, trying not to concentrate on the sound his fingers were making as they fucked her.

“I know you’re enjoying this,” he growled; his fingers beckoned inside her. “You don’t have to pretend you’re not. But I want you to look at me when you finally realize,” he pushed his hand against her a bit rougher only once, “that you’re going to cum for me.”

Heat was already coiling with every rough stroke of his fingers and Nora couldn’t _stop_ it, getting wetter as he worked her over. 

“Bastard,” she whined, “ _I’m not-_ ”

She bit down onto her arm, muffling her noises and her voice. She wouldn’t give him an inch- _and he would give her every inch-_ god, what a _thing_ to think of right now. Right now, as Arthur Maxson _literally_ tried to pump her for information. 

“Not,” her voice came out in a high whine, “ _won’t_ \- _ohh_!”

With his hand still on her jaw, he turned her face back to him, his own mere centimeters away—their lips were just barely grazing one another as he spoke. “Look at me, Pendleton,” he whispered; he could feel her tightening around his fingers, warning him she was close to the edge.

Her thighs tensed and she refused to meet his eyes, her nails digging into her hands. She couldn’t- she _wouldn’t_ -

As soon as she was about to tip over that edge, Arthur pulled his fingers out of her, though he kept ahold of her face. Nora _yelped_ , the sensation of her building orgasm dying away without warning as she was suddenly empty and _throbbing_ , the stimulation ripped away. 

“Y-you fucking, _asshole_ ,” she panted. 

A slow grin stretched across his face. “What? Did I do something you didn’t like just now?” he asked. “Strange, since you seemed to be liking everything I was doing _before.”_

“You _can’t_ ,” she gasped, “do this to me, you can’t _torture_ me and expect me to,” she broke off, swallowing, her cheeks burning. 

Maxson’s hand was back between her legs, fingers slowly rubbing along her folds, just gently grazing and teasing her clit. “I expect you to cooperate, General. That’s all. Now, how many troops do you have under your command, hm?”

“You think,” she exhaled heavily, “you think _this_ is all it takes?” Swallowing, she looked him in the eye. “I-I’m not- you can’t _toy_ with me-!”

“Haven’t we already established this?” he asked; his voice dropped just a little when he spoke again. “I can and will until you answer my questions.” Two fingers slid back into her to the last knuckle.

Nora moaned loudly, her eyes shutting. “Th-then- try _harder_!”

“If you insist,” he replied, then immediately began pumping his arm back and forth again, his fingers crooked so the pads were rubbing against that sensitive spot inside her each time they moved past it. 

“O-oh, _g-god!_ ” Nora sobbed, her head falling back. Her thighs parted widely for his hand but they were soon tired from being held up, and they slumped back to where they had been as her hips bucked against his touch. “Won’t tell, _won’t tell_ , y-you’re not going to get m-me to te- _ahh_!”

Releasing her jaw, Arthur slid his hand down to one of her thighs, pulling it up and against his hip so her legs were spread for his hand while he kept fucking her on his fingers. He beckoned inside her, coaxing her toward the edge with each pump of his arm. “You will tell me, Pendleton. Sooner or later.”

As soon as she started tightening again, her body threatening to climax, he pulled his fingers out like before. Nora was left shaking, her leg trembling in his grip and her eyes tightly closed, head turning away from him. Heat was still running through her body. “I h-have more men than _you_ ,” she finally growled out. 

“Do you, now? Are you so sure about that, or is this just another lie?” He wiped his fingers on the front of her suit before stepping around her again and moving back to the table, grabbing some ice from the bowl. “Really, it wouldn’t even matter if you did, because we both know my men are more well-equipped, well-prepared, well-trained… especially when up against a bunch of _wastelanders.”_

“Says the man who needs a _knife_ to tear open a _Vault suit_ ,” Nora sneered breathlessly. 

The corners of his lips twitched as he turned to face her. “Do you think taunting me will work?” he asked while prowling closer; water was dripping from one of his hands and onto the floor. “Do you think taunting me will make me want to stop or leave you alone? That it’ll make me feel _small_ or _insignificant?”_

“It’ll make me feel better,” she shot back. “You would do this _too_ if I had you tied up at my mercy.”

“Perhaps,” he replied as he stepped in front of her; his hands came together in front of him just briefly, exchanging what he was holding, before he raised them to her breasts, cupping—ice cubes in both palms yet again. “But the difference between us is that you would never have me tied up and at your mercy.”

Nora moaned helplessly, her hips moving despite there being nothing to grind against as the icy cold touched her stiff nipples. A sharp gasp escaped her. “D-don’t,” she panted, “be _cocky_ , Maxson!”

 _“‘Cocky,’_ hm?” One hand left her breast and slipped down between her legs, the cube of ice pressing against her clit as he cupped her mound. “Quite the word choice.”

Nora yelped and kicked out to try and get away from the sudden _bite_ of cold against her sensitive nub. She was _hot_ and the ice showed it, melting fast against her skin and dripping off onto Arthur’s palm. It _hurt_ a little but _god_ , she found herself getting turned on. Her jerking hips rubbed it against the nub unwittingly. 

“Look at _you,”_ he teased, that same wide grin returning to his face. “You’re not even trying to hide how much you’re enjoying this anymore, are you?” Shifting his hand a little, he took ahold of the cube as well as he could and started rubbing it against her clit as it melted, the other still on her nipple while he groped her breast. “Maybe this really _isn’t_ working. You seem like you’re getting too much out of it.”

“I-I’m, _fuck_ , getti- getting _too much_ ,” Nora struggled desperately, her head tossing as her core began to _tighten_ , “o-out of it?!”

The piece of ice had mostly melted, so Maxson switched the one against her nipple to his other hand, putting it against her clit to keep the frigid stimulation going. “I mean, you’re grinding against it, aren’t you? And you’re all breathless and moaning, you’re all wet from your own slick. Maybe I need to step it up again.” He moved his hand further back as he finished speaking, the cube of ice rolling over her entrance but not getting pushed in. “What do you think?”

Nora pressed her lips together, trying to squeeze her thighs against his hand and block him. “S-step it up…?”

His free hand pulled one of her legs back against his hip, forcing her to spread her thighs; but rather than answering, Arthur pushed the piece of ice into her. Nora shrieked again, and tried to force it out, working her inner muscles. “Maxson-!”

“Pendleton,” he replied tauntingly, keeping his hand between her thighs as he released her leg from around his hip. Nora kicked out at him, her thigh knocking against his hand as she squirmed and forced the ice out of her. The cold sting had been- well, not as intense as on her clit, but fuck, it had been good. 

Not that she would tell _him_ that.

As soon as the melting ice cube landed in his palm, the Elder pulled his hand from between her legs so he could look down at the ice. “Hm. Shame, really. You should have kept it in.” Rolling it beneath his thumb, he returned his gaze to her before one arm wrapped around her waist. “Open your mouth,” he ordered as he held the ice in front of her.

Nora sneered. “Go fuck yourself.”

A slow, irritated sigh was exhaled through his nose and the arm around her waist unraveled, that hand instead grabbing her jaw, fingers pinching into her cheeks. “Open. Your. Mouth.”

“Go,” the word was slightly slurred, “fuck. Yourself.”

With the last word, however, Maxson pushed his thumb between her teeth to keep her mouth pried open, then shoved the ice cube in, pulling his finger out right after. She immediately spat it out, away from him. 

He grinned. “What? Don’t like the taste of yourself? I always assumed you’d taste good,” he teased while he hooked his fingers beneath the torn suit fabric around one of her breasts.

“You _know_ I’m not going to do as I’m told,” she snapped at him. 

Arthur roughly tugged at the torn edge of her suit, ripping it even more and straight across her chest to where the other hole he’d cut was. “Of course not, no. But I’m actually fairly surprised you didn’t spit the ice _in my face,_ rather than elsewhere. That’s certainly progress.”

She stiffened, watching as more of her body was exposed. “I don’t exactly plan on finding out what sort of _punishment_ you’d concoct for that.”

The grin on his face broadened as he glanced up at her. “Smart thinking,” he praised, but immediately returned his attention to her suit. He tore straight up her chest and to her neck, the fabric falling to either side of her sternum though her bra was still intact—well, mostly, aside from the pieces of the cups he’d cut off earlier. “But I’m sure you won’t be able to resist doing something else that’ll get you there, anyway.”

“That’s because you’re getting off on torturing me,” Nora snapped. 

“Again with the _‘torture’?_ I thought we’d come to an understanding this wasn’t torture, hm?” Her suit was ripped even more, this time around her arms so the sleeves were still there but the rest was falling down around her hips. “All I want are answers to my questions, but you seem determined to not provide them. Which is foolish, might I add.”

“If I answer them, my forces are in danger,” she reminded him. “So I’d rather take whatever you give me than risk them.”

“If you _don’t_ answer them, they’re in danger,” he corrected, tugging her suit down to her thighs, where her boots started, and then tearing the fabric off and tossing it away — it left her in just her bra and underwear and boots. “But, let’s just change the question for now. Do you have any patrols near the airport?”

“What if I do and they already spotted your people kidnapping me?” Nora shot back. 

Arthur paused. “... How long do you think you’ve been out, General? Because, I assure you, if they’d have seen my soldiers take you… either they would have come for you by now or they’ve decided you’re not worth the trouble.” A quick glance over her body was made before he went back to the table.

Nora stiffened. “You fucking _asshole_ ,” she growled. “Bullshit. You’re lying.”

He shot her a grin over his shoulder before grabbing his knife. “Am I? Are you so sure about that?” he asked as he prowled toward her again, slowly circling her like he’d done when she first woke.

“You’re trying to trick me into talking,” Nora said, following him with her eyes as he moved around her. “It’s not gonna work.”

“Mm, maybe I am. Or maybe you actually have been gone for some time. Regardless, I’m sure you’ll be here for a while longer, so we’ll see.” The flat edge of the knife was pressed against the middle of her back; the metal was cold from when he’d set the blade into the bowl of ice earlier.

Nora jolted. “I’m not gonna _break_ , Maxson,” she growled. “Try _harder_.”

He dragged the blade around her side as he circled her, then roughly pressed the flat edge of it against her nipple. “You _want_ me to try harder, do you?”

“You’re not gonna get _shit_ from me,” she sneered. 

The knife was raised to her throat, its sharp edge pressing against her pulse point as he switched the hands he held it with, his now-free one moving down between her legs and immediately dipping two fingers into her pussy. “I will. You’ll be left desperate and begging me to make you cum before this is all over with, and I’ll only do it when you tell me what I want to know.” Without waiting for her response, Maxson pumped his arm back and forth, fucking her on his fingers again.

“Y-you won’t-!” 

It was starting to _hurt_. Nora could _feel_ that pleasure winding up tight again, begging to be released. What harm would there be if she told him? Would he let her cum? Oh _god_ , was she considering this? _Really_? 

“Thou-” she swallowed, whimpering as his fingers stroked her, and then stopped before she finished the word, shaking her head desperately. 

Just like before, he kept going until he felt she was getting close, only pulling his fingers out before she tipped over the edge. He could tell she was getting desperate; she was getting needy and would soon break—and, oh, would it be a pretty sight to see her break at his fingertips. “‘Though,’ _what?”_ he asked as he lightly tapped his fingers against her clit before stepping away and back to the table, snatching a bottle off its edge.

“Nothing,” she panted, “ _nothing_ , I’m not- I won’t- I _won’t_ -”

“You will, you will, you _will,”_ he taunted as he returned to her, using his knife to cut the sides of her underwear so they fell away between her thighs, baring her bottom half completely. Arthur stood behind her then, opening the bottle he’d grabbed and pouring some of its contents onto his fingers before shutting it again and setting it on the floor along with his knife. One hand then went to her thigh, pulling her legs apart.

“You will break for me, Pendleton,” he said as he pulled her a little closer, his voice dropping. “You will fall apart right at my feet and I will drink up every second of it.”

One lube-covered finger was pressed against her ass, just gently rubbing.

He sounded entirely certain of himself and Nora felt her body go _hot_ just from the thought of it, and as much as she tensed up when his finger found that ring of muscle, she was trembling too hard to resist him. “You’ll _wreck_ me,” she protested weakly.

With her leg against his hip again, it allowed him to not hold onto it and, instead, he placed his hand on her stomach, sliding his palm straight up between her breasts until he was at her throat, fingers wrapping around the column and forcing her head to tip back just slightly against his shoulder. “You’re right about that: I _will_ wreck you. But not in the way you’re thinking,” he whispered as his finger started slowly pressing more against her ass.

His finger slipped in fairly easily and Nora winced, not in pain but fully expectant of some kind of _comment_ from him about _why_ she was so easy to get worked up for him like this. 

He didn’t disappoint. “So ready for me, General,” he purred against her ear, slowly pumping his finger in and out to just the first knuckle. “Why is that? Why are you so excited if this is such _torture?”_

She pressed her lips together. “You came _prepared_ ,” she gasped out. 

“I’m an Elder of the Brotherhood of Steel, of course I came prepared.” Arthur nipped her earlobe. “But why are _you_ prepared for me right now? The human body doesn’t react this way solely from physical stimulation,” he said, pushing more of his finger in. “There has to be more to it than that, wouldn’t you agree?”

“It’s none of your business,” she snarled, her cheeks burning. It hadn’t been that long since she’d had anything up there...maybe a couple days.

He chuckled against her. “I think it is. I mean, you _are_ tied to my ceiling, in my quarters, so I’d say everything is my business right now.” His finger was pushed in to the last knuckle. “Are you sure you weren’t preparing _for_ _me?”_

“Not _you_ ,” she growled. 

That made him pause for a split second before he started working a second finger in. “Then _whom_ , exactly, were you preparing for?”

She looked away. “You- you’re not the _only_ one to be interested,” she muttered. “And it- stops me getting pregnant.”

Arthur hummed lightly as he worked a second finger in. “Pregnant, hm? Now, there’s a thought.” Turning his head, he pressed his lips against the skin just beneath her ear. “I do need heirs. But… for now, I need information more than that.” He had his second finger worked into her, slowly sliding both in and out of her ass. “So, tell me. How does that feel?”

“Not painful,” she replied, her breathing laboured. “Just...like fingers.” She took a slow breath. “Yo-you’re not _getting me pregnant_ , Maxson. Got that?”

The Elder let out a low, deep chuckle. “Oh, General. Haven’t you already figured it out?” He started moving his fingers a bit faster. “I can do whatever I want to you and all you can do is sit here and enjoy it.” Releasing her throat, that hand slid down the front of her body and between her thighs so his fingers pressed against her clit, rubbing slow, teasing circles. 

Nora moaned, trying to ignore the wet noise of his fingers as they tugged at her clit and in turn her lower lips. A heavy breath escaped her. He wasn’t going to let her go, was he? Maxson would simply keep escalating this until he had _wrecked_ her just as they both knew he would, and by that point, Nora wasn’t sure what state she would be in. The dark part of her that enjoyed being at his mercy pushed another noise of pleasure from her lips and bucked a little against the fingers that filled her ass. 

“Why are you doing this?” Nora panted. “Why- why do you _need_ what I have?”

Arthur hummed again, thinking. “I suppose I don’t _need_ what you have,” he admitted, “But you will rarely find me in a position where I don’t hold all the cards. And in the case that you do? Well…” he bucked his hand against her ass, the other rubbing her clit in faster circles, “In that case, I do what needs to be done.”

Nora wanted to talk but hot pleasure was coiling tight between her thighs now and she felt her thighs tense as she strained to reach the floor. “W-wha, _ahh_ , fuck, what _if_ \- would you- you, _ohh_ , do if I- I told-!”

“What’s that, General? What would I do if you _what?”_ he taunted without stopping. 

“Told you,” she gasped out, “what- what, _uhnn_ , you- wanted to- _hear_?!”

It was only then he let her relax, stopping his movements but not pulling away. “Mm, that depends on what you want. I won’t attack your forces, I have no need for that, if that’s what you’re worried about. But that only stands so long as you give me accurate information.”

“I meant _now_ ,” she breathed, even as the heat between her thighs began to die away again with a disappointing _throb_. 

“Now?” he repeated. “Hm. Well, I suppose we could finish up and that’ll be that. I can’t let you go right away, you understand. Then again, leaving you here… like this? It is tempting. But what did you have in mind?”

“You can’t _leave_ me here!” she protested. “I- I won’t tell you unless you promise not to!”

“Oh, I can’t?” Maxson started moving his fingers again, thrusting the two in her ass while his other hand was rubbing her clit once more. “Are you sure? Because _I_ am the one in control, not you. And if I want to leave you here, I will—unless… there’s something else you wanted.”

Nora’s eyes fluttered shut. “S-someone will walk in!”

“How often do you think someone other than myself walks into my quarters, hm? Without my presence or permission? No, no, you’d be stuck here until I came back, which could be minutes or hours from when I left.” Nipping her earlobe, he lowered his tone again, growling. “But considering the clothing you wear, you clearly _enjoy_ being looked at, so maybe I’ll just… leave my door open for a while. What do you think about that?”

Nora could _feel_ herself tightening as her orgasm wound between her thighs, and she struggled, working herself into his fingers as she tried to grab some pleasure before he ripped his hand away and left her needy again. 

That same wide grin stretched across his face. “Well, well,” he purred just before pulling his hand away from her clit and stilling his other one, “It seems like you’re getting a bit desperate, General. Need to cum?”

She _was_. It almost _hurt_. The thought of him doing this again- her stomach filled with butterflies and she keened loudly, swallowing. “Tell me what you want!” she pleaded, even as she felt the slick _cling_ to her thighs. “Tell me again!” She wasn’t _proud_ that she was pleading now, but she _had_ to get some relief, even if it was just the relief of being left alone. 

“How many troops do you have in the Minutemen?” 

“About 500,” she panted. 

“Do you have any patrols scheduled around the airport, Prydwen, or any Brotherhood outpost?”

“No,” she breathed, shaking her head. “I wouldn’t- it’s too dangerous.”

“Good,” he praised. “How many more cannons are you planning on installing?”

“I don’t know,” she admitted. “As many as I can. As many as we need.”

“Need? For what?” Arthur questioned, just slightly moving his fingers in her ass again, only briefly. 

“Safety, _Elder_ ,” Nora groaned. “Just- protection!”

“And, before now, have you ever considered the Brotherhood as something you needed to be protecting yourself from?” His voice dropped again, his lips just beside her ear. “Maybe you were worried this might happen—that you might get taken by my soldiers, brought here against your will,” Maxson’s other hand was back on her clit, fingers just barely grazing the swollen bud, “used over and over and over. Did that thought ever cross your mind?”

Her stomach fluttered with arousal. “Not- no!” Nora gasped. “I _didn’t_ \- not like that!”

“You sure? You never thought about it? Never thought about being tied up and taken by one soldier after another? Only to end up with _me_ at the end of the line, finally giving you what it is you want—what it is you _crave?”_

Nora panted sharply. “A-and what’s _that_?”

Pushing his body against her a little, his erection pressed into her hip. “To get _filled,_ General Pendleton. To get filled so full of cum it’s leaking out of you and you still get pregnant because there’s just so damn much of it.” Arthur turned his head a bit more, his lips still beside her ear. “I could do that for you, you know.”

She groaned. “Y-you think an _entire_ ship of s-soldiers couldn’t do that? O-only you?”

“Would you actually _prefer_ any of them over me?” he asked. “I’ve already edged you how many times by just my hands alone? You think any of them can make you cum as hard as I will?”

“Might,” she gasped, “actually s- _satisfy_ -”

He started rubbing her clit in rough, fast circles again while his other hand fingered her ass. “No, they won’t. I can promise you that.”

“Your _entire_ crew,” she sucked in a breath, feeling the _coil_ , “are _that_ bad in bed?”

Arthur couldn’t help the laugh that escaped him. “Oh, no. I just wouldn’t _let them_ touch you. You’re mine now, General.”

“Yours _how_ ,” she panted, even as her lashes fluttered shut and her legs tried their hardest to close around his hand. 

“Well, I’ve decided I’m going to keep you for myself— _to_ myself. Knock you up over and over so you keep giving me children, let you walk around my ship all barefoot and pregnant so all my soldiers know just who you belong to.” He pressed his fingers against her clit a little harder. “You’ll be all mine and you’ll love every fucking second of it.”

“But,” she was _almost there_ \- “I told you- what you- wanted to-!”

“You did,” he agreed. “But I never promised I’d let you go.” Arthur pulled away from her clit again, stilling his other hand. 

“Fuck!” Nora yelped, trembling in her bindings. “W-wait, _wait_ , what- you can’t _knock me up_ -”

He tsked as he slowly pulled his fingers out of her ass, his other one then patting her hip gently. “Wait here,” he murmured before turning toward the bathroom; but as he walked in, he kept the door open and spoke loud enough for her to hear. “You’ll eventually learn that I can and will do what I please, hopefully sooner rather than later,” he said, the sound of running water coming from the bathroom as he washed his hands. “But no matter how long it takes, you will learn, eventually.”

Nora cursed in her mother tongue, looking up at the ropes and tugging hard on them, trying to swing in any direction and get her feet on something. But nothing was within reach. Maxson had clearly calculated this perfectly, robbing her of any chance to get free. “What I’m _learning_ is that you talk a lot of shit,” she called. “And _you_ never learned to _share_.”

Once he finished washing his hands, he walked back into the room with her, drying them off on a towel. “I never needed to share when I was a child and I certainly don’t need to share now,” he retorted, moving in front of her. “Nor do I plan to share in the future, so please don’t mistake this for something it’s not. When I say you’re mine, I mean it. Every single part of you belongs to me—every hair, every inch of skin, every word you utter: it’s all mine.”

Those words made something in her _pulse_. They settled over her in a definite, unyielding way. “You know I’ve never done monogamy,” she murmured, and looked away from him. 

“Hm, well, there’s a first for everything, isn’t there?” he replied with a slight smirk. “There’s only monogamy in the Brotherhood—marriage and children between just two people. And if I knock you up, then it’s just us.”

Nora stiffened. “After everything you-” she broke off, “you _wouldn’t_. Not while I’m- like _this_.”

“Wouldn’t what?” he asked, perking up just slightly and prowling a bit closer. “Say it.”

“Fuck me,” she blurted out. “I’m- you haven’t- if you do it now, I’ll- and you said you were- going to make me _beg_.”

Grinning again, Arthur shook his head just slightly as he turned and went to the table, grabbing one of the chairs that was neatly tucked beneath it and dragging it to be in front of her but still out of her reach if she’d kicked her feet. “That is correct, I did say I’d make you beg to cum, and I didn’t lie about that. But the only thing is that in order to cum,” he sat in the chair, leaning back and relaxing, “you’ll also have to beg me to fuck you.”

“So you’re just,” she swallowed, “going to _sit_ there and wait?”

“No,” he answered simply before he unclipped the groin flap on his suit, pushing it to the side; Arthur then reached into his suit, pulling his cock free from his boxer briefs and out through the opening. He was hard still—had been since she’d come to—and he could feel himself nearly pulsing in his hand. 

“Oh my fucking god,” Nora muttered, her eyes fixed on him. Oh, that was _bad._ Just the sight of his cock was enough to have her pulsing in unfulfilled arousal between her thighs, and she swallowed, looking away. 

“What’s wrong, General?” he asked mockingly, his eyes on her as he slowly stroked himself. 

“At this point, is there anything you _aren’t_ going to do?” she demanded, squeezing her thighs together. She had to ignore the heat between her legs. She’d answered his questions, but if she could hold out, she could frustrate his attempts to get her pregnant for a little longer, at least long enough to encourage more people to find her. 

“Well, I can tell you I won’t fuck you or make you cum unless you beg for it, so there’s that,” he said with a grin. 

“Why would I _beg_ for you to knock me up?” she drawled. 

Glancing down at her legs, he cocked one eyebrow. “Because you’re clearly dying for an orgasm, if you rubbing your thighs together is anything to go by.”

“Maybe I like the fact that you’re leaving me alone,” she retorted. 

The look he gave her said he clearly didn’t believe her. “Of course, that must be it. It must not have anything to do with being edged or how your eyes just got wide at the sight of my cock or even how you seemed to tighten up when I mentioned my men railing you over and over. And it must _especially_ not have anything to do with how you _trembled_ at the mere idea of being filled full of cum until it was leaking out of you.” Arthur’s hand was moving faster as he stroked his cock, squeezing a little and his wrist twisting with each change of direction. 

Nora snorted despite the heat in her cheeks. “You’ve got quite the ego.”

“Perhaps,” he replied with a slight smirk, his breathing speeding up just slightly. “But are you really going to tell me the thought of having my cock in you, stuffing you full of my cum, doesn’t make you want it more?”

“Your dick or your ego?” Nora shot back. 

“Ouch,” he feigned injury as he was still grinning, his tongue running over his bottom lip. “But I think you know the answer. It _does_ make you want my cock more.”

Nora didn’t respond, swinging from the hook and keeping her eyes off him. “So what are you going to do?” she finally asked. “Just sit there- and- deal with it yourself until I beg you?”

“Not quite,” he answered, his voice a bit breathless. “I’ll make myself cum first and then maybe edge you a little more, depending on whether you want to give in yet or not. We’ll— _mmm_ —we’ll see.”

She exhaled heavily. “You’re depraved,” she growled, her eyes fixed on the hand wrapped around his cock. Oh god, she wondered how that would feel in her. 

“And you can’t take your eyes off me,” he retorted. Heat was coiling deep in his belly, but rather than allowing himself to get too close, he slowed his stroking as he stood, moving near her again. “I wonder, though—do you like being cum _on_ as much as you seem to like being cum _in?”_

"Do you even _care_ what the answer to that question is?" Nora retorted.

He grinned again. “Humor me.”

She scoffed. "No way in hell I'm answering that."

“So then it should be safe to assume you _do_ enjoy it just as much,” he said as he started stroking his cock much quicker again, pulling that heat into his belly like before. “Noted.”

Nora sighed despite the heat beneath her skin, and she swallowed. "You're unbearable."

“And yet,” he lightly panted, his free hand moving to one of her thighs and pulling it against his hip; each time he stroked himself, his fist just barely grazed her mound, “You still seem to be enjoying it. Why is that, hm? Why do you— _mmm_ —why do you seem to enjoy being tied up and at my mercy despite how it’s such _torture?”_

Nora couldn’t stop the soft noise that escaped her at the brush of his knuckles. “You’re so fucking _smug_ ,” she groaned. “It’s impossible. Such a fucking _ego_. Where did you _get_ it?”

Maxson grinned and stroked himself faster, squeezing his cock a bit more as he did; he could feel that coiling heat bringing him closer to the edge. “Don’t need an ego to see how obvious it is that you _enjoy_ this, especially with— _mmmfuck_ —especially with all these little noises you keep making. You really gonna lie again and— _shhhit_ —and say you still hate this?”

"I hate _you_ ," she protested, wriggling away from him. "You're _enjoying_ tormenting me, you're going to wreck me, and you _like_ that I can't stop you-!"

Holding her tighter, he pulled her just a bit closer, his hand and cock between her legs as he continued stroking himself; that coiling was so damn tight, he was right on the edge. “I do. I enjoy the fact you can’t— _mmm_ —you can’t stop me, you’re right. You’re completely at my mercy, and I—oh, _fuck,”_ Arthur cut himself off and his eyes dropped down between their bodies, though rather than coming _on_ her like he’d threatened moments before, he pulled her closer again and shifted his hips forward at the same time, pushing the head of his cock into her pussy and thrusting a few times just before he came _in_ her, a low moan rumbling from his chest.

Ordinarily, most men who came in her did it too far up for her to feel more than the twitch of their cock and the eventual drip of their come as it escaped her. But Maxson shot it against her walls and Nora _gasped_ , too surprised to try and shy away. Even that single inch of his cock felt so _good_ buried in her. "You said," she swallowed, "you- said-"

Panting, he slowly stroked the remaining part of his shaft that wasn’t inside her, squeezing out the last remaining bit of his cum until he finished; and once he was, he pulled out, raising his eyes to her. “I said what?” he asked, one eyebrow cocking.

"You-" she broke off, "nevermind."

The feeling of him dripping out of her wasn't something she could ignore, and neither was the desperate _throb_ against her walls, the heat under her skin. "What now?" Nora demanded. 

Licking his bottom lip, Arthur’s fingers were between her legs, slowly rubbing along the outside of her folds before he just barely grazed her clit. “Well, I don’t want to leave you wanting and waiting for too long,” he said quietly. Releasing her thigh, his free hand went to her breast, cupping and palming it, and he leaned down to wrap his lips around her nipple, sucking it into his mouth.

Nora arched, her eyes shutting tightly. "Maxson," she keened, trembling against him as his hot mouth covered her still cold nipples and sucked heat back into them. It wasn't just him dripping out of her now - it was her own arousal, and it was starting to _hurt_ again. 

“Isn’t that a pretty sound,” he murmured after releasing her with a _pop;_ he dragged the flat of his tongue over her nipple before moving to the other and doing the same, and once both were peaked and warm, he lowered himself to his knees in front of her. A quick glance up at her face was made before he pulled her legs far enough apart for his shoulders to fit between them, then started kissing along the inside of her thighs, teasing, ensuring the coarse hairs of his beard dragged along her sensitive skin.

"No," she found herself whining, her legs clenching tight around his head, not sure if she was trying to keep him away or drag him closer. "No, _Maxson_ , ple- don't- you've, you've _had_ your fun, you, _finished_. _Enough._ "

“I had _some_ fun,” he corrected, his teeth clipping the inside of her thigh just before he licked the same spot, “But I’m not done with you yet, General.” Arthur pulled her legs open again, allowing his head to move a bit closer to her core, and he dragged the flat of his tongue against the inside of her thigh again, this time along the trail of cum and slick that was dripping down her skin.

Nora let her thighs part, keeping her eyes closed, refusing to look at him as his beard scratched against her sensitive skin and his tongue licked _so_ tantalisingly close to where she _needed_. "I'm not a _toy_ ," she almost sobbed out. 

A low chuckle escaped him, though he didn’t reply, instead licking up the line of cum and slick on her other leg; and as his face grew close to her core, he allowed his cheek to _just barely_ graze along her folds without fully touching her, knowing his beard hair would only add to the teasing stimulation.

Nora yelped, both hands grabbing hold of her bindings, body tensing up so that she almost lifted herself up and away from Maxson's mouth. This _was_ torture - it was the rawest and most effective torture in existence, and the mere scratch of his beard was enough to have Nora's resistance crumbling. 

"Fuck," she gasped, shaking. "Oh, _ple-_ "

She swallowed the word down quickly.

As soon as the word was _almost_ uttered, his eyes flicked up to her. “What was that?” he asked, his voice just slightly muffled from how his face was between her legs. 

"You can't make me," she gasped out, "can't make me say it!"

He grinned. “You’ll say it on your own soon enough.” With that, Arthur leaned in and dragged the flat of his tongue along her folds.

Nora almost screamed, her legs tensing even as her arms went slack and she lost the leverage she'd had. His beard rubbed against her and Nora sobbed out a wordless noise. "Oh god," she whined, her heel digging into his back.

But rather than doing it again, he stopped and looked back up at her, waiting.

"Wait," she breathed, "what, what are you- you _stopped_ , why…"

“I thought you didn’t want me to do this, but now you’re wanting to know why I _stopped?”_ he asked, one eyebrow cocking up. “It sounds like you can’t make up your mind, General. Do you want me to eat you out or not?”

Nora pressed her lips together, swallowing. "I…" She looked away, her slit pulsing in need. "I- this is- it's your fault I need-" 

“You need _what?”_

"I need- I need to _cum,_ " Nora whined, her thighs tensing.

“So are you saying you want me to eat you out, General? Is that it?”

"Yes," Nora panted. "I- _please_."

Immediately, Arthur’s tongue was dragging along her folds again, the tip pushing between her lower lips once he was at her clit and flicking against that sensitive bud; at the same time, he wrapped one arm around her thigh, his hand splaying on her mound while his thumb pulled back the hood on her clit a little more, giving him better access to it.

Yelping, Nora strained in her bindings, arching into his mouth as she desperately worked herself against his touch. "Oh fuck," she gasped, her thighs trembling. Her pride was bruised and her cheeks were hot with shame, but it was _almost_ worth it as she felt that hot tension start to coil between her thighs. 

Pulling away briefly, he used his thumb to rub at her clit as his mouth was no longer there. “Eyes on me,” he ordered while staring up at her, waiting for her to obey. She hadn’t looked at him earlier like he’d wanted her to, but he was determined for her to do so now.

Nora couldn't help looking down, and the sight of him watching her sent a wave of heat through her body, gathering in her core. "Why?" she gasped, tensing.

“Because I want you to look at me when I make you cum,” Arthur purred just before his lips closed around her clit again, thumb pulling the hood back once more. He flicked the tip of his tongue against the sensitive bud, alternating between that and swirling the flat of it against it.

"Oh," it sounded like a _whine_ , "oh, _fuck_ , I-I, I'm, _please_ !" There was a _swooping_ sensation in her belly and Nora was half terrified he was going to pull away from her once more and leave her panting and unfulfilled. She wasn't sure how much more of that she could take before she started begging in earnest. 

But she had every right to be worried, because Arthur wasn’t done _torturing_ her—just as she began squirming and panting and signaling she was close to that edge, he did pull away, letting her clit slip free from his mouth as he licked his lips without breaking eye contact with her.

"Fuck!" Nora cried, tears pricking at her eyes. "You said if I looked-" she broke off again, trembling. "I did what you asked!"

Grinning, he pushed himself to his feet, one hand cupping her jaw as his thumb ran over her cheekbone. “You did, that’s true,” he purred. “But I lied.”

Nora closed her eyes. "What do you _want_?" she asked, swinging in his grip. 

He hummed lightly in thought, thinking the question over. “What do I want? That’s a good question. I want you for myself, I want you to address me as _‘Sir,’_ I want you to _beg_ me. That’s just for starters.” 

Nora recoiled even as her arousal rocketed up. " _Sir_ ," she repeated, her lip curling. "You don't _deserve_ that."

“You say that _now,_ but you’ll change your mind soon enough.” He ran his fingers over her cheek before pulling his hand away completely “Regardless,” he glanced down at his cock, “I’m ready to go again.”

Nora exhaled heavily. "You want me to beg for it," she guessed. She _wanted_ him to simply slip into her.

“You are certainly _smart,_ aren’t you, General?” he asked with a grin. 

Swallowing, she rolled her eyes. “No.”

Slipping his hand between her legs, he ran his fingers against her folds. “Are you sure?”

Nora panted, feeling a combination of his cum and her slick escape her, and she pressed her lips together. “You’re a fucking _bastard_ ,” she groaned. “I-I’m not gonna beg you to take advantage of me!”

“Maybe not yet,” Arthur started just as his middle finger slid into her, “But you will.”

“Why?” Nora found herself whining. “ _Why_? Isn’t it enough you- that I can’t-” She broke off. “Why can’t you just... _take_ me and be done with it?”

The look he gave her was a mixture of humored and mild surprise. _“‘Why’?_ Really?” he asked, his ring finger joining the middle one. “I would have expected you to understand why without needing an explanation, if I’m being honest.” Slowly, he started pumping his fingers in and out of her, the pads of them just barely brushing that sensitive bundle of nerves deep in her pussy; his free hand went to her thigh, pulling it around his hip like before. “Control, Pendleton. It’s as simple as that.”

Straining against her bindings, Nora felt her toes curl as he oh so gently touched that sweet spot, her eyes squeezing shut. “Control _freak_ , more like it,” she groaned, her hips working with his fingers as best they could. Her movement was limited. 

“Sure, if that’s how you want to phrase it,” he muttered just before speeding his hand up, his fingers beginning to beckon inside her. “But having you obey me? Watching as you listen to my every word because you want to cum so damn bad?” Maxson twisted his wrist so he hit that spot a little better. “It’s _intoxicating.”_

A sobbing noise tore itself from her throat and she jolted, a line of sweat running down her neck. Her eyes cracked open, falling on his cock. His fingers were good but images filled her mind of him pushing into her and just _using_ her. If she did that, he would let her cum.

Wait.

“You _lied_ ,” she gasped, _whimpered_ , “earlier- when you- your mouth was- you _lied_ -!”

A wide grin stretched across his face and he pushed their bodies close, his face pressed against the side of hers. “I did,” he quietly admitted, though he was slightly breathless from the exertion. “And I might be lying again, but you’ll still beg me to fuck you because you want to cum _that_ bad.” His arm was moving quickly now, his fingers roughly fucking her; and when he spoke again, his voice dropped much lower. “It hurts, doesn’t it? Getting denied so many times, not being able to cum even though you were right on that edge every single time. I bet you’re _aching,_ aren’t you?”

“I hate you,” she gasped, trembling. She knew what he was going to do even as that heat started to coil between her thighs again. “ _H-hate- you-_ oh _fuck_ , _fuck_ , no, _ohh_ , oh _god_ , _let me,_ I-I need it!” 

The sound of his fingers was enough to make her cheeks burn and she twisted in her bindings, her heel digging into his thigh. She could _kick_ him but all she wanted was for him _not to stop_. 

“Please,” that sobbing noise escaped her again, _“please_ , f-fuck, _fuck_ , I _need_ -”

He could feel her tightening around his fingers as she was growing close to that edge, warning him she was ready to tip over it soon; but when she started _begging,_ Arthur felt his cock nearly _pulse_. “What do you need?” he asked, his tongue sweeping over his bottom lip. “Tell me. Tell me what you need.”

"You," she pleaded. "I need _you_ , god, _please_!"

“And what do you call me?”

Nora swallowed down the word _bastard_ , her thighs tensing. "Sssss," she didn't want to say it, to humour him, but _fuck,_ she _needed_ \- "sir," she keened, " _please,_ s-sir!"

“Very good,” he purred against her. Rather than continuing his movements and letting her cum, however, he stopped and slowly pulled his fingers out, dragging them over her clit as he shifted their bodies closer, hooking both of her thighs around his hips while the length of his cock gently brushed against her folds. 

She moaned when his cock touched her, and she bucked her hips forward. "Fuck," Nora gasped, feeling slick easily cover what of him had made contact with her. " _Please_. Please just…" She swallowed, and licked her lips, arching up towards him, trying to tempt him to move a little faster. 

The sound of how breathless and needy she was almost made him give in right away, that primal instinct nearly taking over to where he would have pushed right into her and gave them both what they really wanted, but he managed to control himself, _somehow,_ and just slowly rubbed his length along her folds a little more, ignoring that basic need his body craved. “I told you I’d have you begging me, Pendleton,” he said quietly; their faces were still pressed together, his against the side of hers, though his eyes were closed because he knew if he looked at her just yet he might give in.

"Oh _fuck_ ," she gasped, her thighs trembling around him, "I-I don't _care,_ I need- _please sir,_ please!"

Pulling away just enough so he could look at her, he released her thigh and instead grasped her jaw, tilting her head to face him. “Look at me,” he ordered, his voice just above a whisper.

Nora did so, trembling. 

Arthur glanced between her eyes a couple times before the left corner of his mouth curved up just slightly. “Good,” he praised again; with that, he slowly started moving his hips forward, pushing his cock into her.

"Ohmygod," Nora gasped out, feeling a mixture of his cum and her slick dripping out of her and down his shaft as he began to fill her. It was _exactly_ as she had thought it would be. She couldn't fucking believe he had _done_ it, broken her down like this to the point where she'd _begged_ for him to do this. "I'm- _fuck_ , fuck _you_ , oh _god_!"

He swept his tongue along his bottom lip as he held back a groan from just how fucking _good_ she felt. He’d came inside her last time, sure, but he’d only pushed into her so just the head was in—but now that he was almost fully balls-deep, buried in her pussy? It nearly left him panting. “Don’t pretend like you aren’t—“ he paused, suppressing the groan that was trying to escape his chest, ”—Like you aren’t enjoying this. Like you haven’t _wanted_ this.”

"I, mmm, I _hate_ you," she panted. "Y-you f-fucking- how _dare_ -"

Once he was finally hilted, their hip flush together, Maxson remained still and gave her time to adjust to his girth. “And yet you were just begging me to make you cum. Does that mean you actually hate me or that you _need_ me?”

"Both," she groaned. 

He bucked his hips a little. “All that matters, General, is that you need me, that you _begged_ me, and that you will _keep_ begging me, because we both know you not only need this, but you _want_ this.”

“You think it’s gonna be that easy?” she panted. “T-that you can just _edge_ me and I- I obey?”

A grin spread across his face. “No, not at all. I’d actually considered using this chemical I’d found a while back—increases your sex drive, makes you all needy and wanting—just because I knew that’d make this interrogation quite a bit easier, but I decided against it mostly because I like a challenge. I figured if I was going to break you, I’d do it on my own terms. But…” pausing, Arthur slowly pulled his hips back, letting her feel the length of his cock drag along her walls until just the head was left inside her, “If you don’t behave, I could very well change my mind,” he finished just before slamming himself back in.

Nora’s heels found his back and dug in, and her hips rocked against his as much as she could with so little leverage. “ _You,_ ” she groaned, “w-were going to _drug_ me?!”

“Mm, thought about it,” he confirmed as he started thrusting into her at a slow pace, teasing. “You would have been fully aware, just— _mmm_ —just horny. More so than you are now.”

“Because that makes it _better-_!” She squeezed him hard as she could with her muscles.

A low groan rumbled from his chest and he bucked into her roughly, forgetting all about the teasing, slow pace he’d attempted to do and instead just fucking her hard. “But I _will_ use it if you keep being bad,” he growled. “Do you want to feel even more— _fuck_ —even more desperate than you do now?”

“No,” she panted, “no, _god_ , just f-fucking- _mmm_!”

All that _friction_ , the _pressure_ after all the time he’d spent edging her and leaving her empty - Nora was _too_ close to pleading again. There was a _noise_ coming from between them as he filled her and pulled back before thrusting in again, and it was so _wet_. 

His free hand slid back to her ass, gripping one of the cheeks and pulling her into each thrust he made with his hold there. “Then I suggest you be _good for me,_ and I don’t just mean— _mmmfuck_ —right now, I mean from here on out, because you’re _mine,_ General Pendleton. If you think— _shhhhit_ —if you think I’m letting you get away after this, you’re sadly mistaken. You belong to me now,” he growled.

“Think I can’t get away on my own?” she gasped, even as her toes curled. 

His new grip on her ass thrust him _up_ , hitting that sweet spot. She had just enough willpower to say those words before her breath left her and she started to _sob_. Right now, getting free was the last thing on her mind. If Maxson never stopped fucking her, that would be- _fuck_ , that would be everything she wanted. 

“I don’t think you _want_ to get away,” he corrected, snapping his hips harder against her as he groaned. “I think you like this too much.”

“You think- I like- being _used_?” Nora whined, heat coiling viciously just above where his cock was fucking her hard and deep. 

_“Yes,”_ he growled. “I think you like being used, being _owned._ ” Arthur sped up his thrusts, slamming his cock into her over and over as he panted. “And that’s _exactly_ why you got excited about— _fuck_ —about the thought of my soldiers railing you one after another, why you like being at my mercy, being my fucking _toy.”_

There was a potent _heat_ that filled her the moment he called her a toy and Nora _felt_ the air escape her lungs noiselessly even as her head fell back, a tremor rocking her. Her thighs wrapped tightly around his waist and her heels dug into his ass. 

“Oh,” she moaned, “oh, _fuck_ , please, y-you _can’t-_ keep me, I’m not-!”

His fingers gripped her chin tighter as her head fell back and he pulled her forward again. “No, you _look at me,”_ he snapped, nearly snarling at her while he thrust harder once. “I can and will keep you, General. You’re _mine_ now, and nothing— _fuck_ —nothing you say or do can change that. Everything about you belongs to me, especially your body. I will use you as I fucking see fit.”

Her eyes found his, and then dropped, looking at where he was buried in her. Somehow, seeing it made _feeling_ it more powerful, and Nora felt her toes start to curl. “ _Please_ ,” it escaped her before she could stop, “please _, don’t stop_ , I need- I need to- let me, _please_ , I need-!”

Letting go of her chin, Arthur hooked his arms beneath her knees, letting them rest over his elbows while his hands went to her waist as he stepped back just slightly, pulling her body with him so she would have a better view of how he was fucking her. He set a brutal pace then, fucking her harder than before, though his eyes remained on her, watching her expressions. “You need _what?”_

“T-to cum, _please,_ ” she begged. “M- _uhhn-_ sir, _fuck_ , please- don’t stop, _please_!”

She was almost there, so close to the edge, her lips parting widely as her desperate noises filled the room and she rocked herself as much as she could into his thrusting. But just before she was able to tip over it, Arthur pulled out, keeping her thighs spread wide open on either side of him so she couldn’t rub them together while a sly grin spread across his face.

Nora almost cried, slumping back in her bindings. She said nothing except for a desperate yelp, trembling with unfulfilled pleasure. 

One of his hands slid up her side to her breast, palming it roughly. “How bad does it hurt?”

“I could _slap_ you,” she gasped. 

“That bad, huh?” he asked, grinning wider. “Mm, I think you’ll be okay.” After a second, he reached down and took ahold of his cock, slowly sliding back into her.

“Please,” she sobbed. “What do you _want_?”

“What do I want? Didn’t we already go over this?” he questioned, pushing all the way in to the hilt.

“I begged,” she gasped, “I called you _sir._ W-what else am I meant to _do_?”

He went quiet as his hips were slowly moving back and forth and his eyes dropped down between them, watching his cock disappear and reappear; but after a second, he flicked his gaze back to her face. “I want you to myself, Pendleton. I want you to _give yourself_ to me completely.”

She scoffed, despite how hard she was trembling, how much she _ached_. “You think you _deserve_ that, Maxson?”

“It’s not about what _you_ think I deserve.” He sped up his thrusts just slightly, but the movements were still fairly slow. “It’s about what I want—and I want you. To myself. And not just now, but from here on out. I want you to give yourself to me, submit to me completely. Admit you belong to me.”

“I don’t get what I want,” the words came out half-gasped, “why should _you_?”

“Because I’m not the one tied up in someone else’s bedroom,” he answered simply. “And because I’m the one in control of this situation.”

“And what does _giving_ _myself to you_ involve?” she breathed. 

“Staying here with me,” he answered, his hips still moving at the same steady pace. “Getting fucked by me and _only_ me. Admitting you’re mine, because I will mark you if I must.” He trailed his palm up her body to her breast again, running his thumb over one of the stretch marks on her stomach before he was gently groping her tit. “Bearing my children.”

“How can I,” she exhaled, “how can I _choose_ to stay here with you if you won’t let me _leave_?”

“By realizing you _want_ to be here, General. With me,” he growled; Maxson started thrusting a bit harder. “You’ve seen what I can give you; you know how _hard_ I can make you cum once I finally let it happen. And you know I’ll give you as many children as you want. Does that really— _mmm_ —does that really sound so bad?”

She groaned softly. “T-then fucking _let_ me cum!”

Picking up the pace again, he started slamming his hips against hers, his breathing coming out in heavy pants. “Soon,” he huffed; the hand on her tit slid down her body, fingers roughly dragging along her skin until he was at her mound, and his thumb found her clit where he started rubbing quick, rough circles on it.

Nora resisted the urge to throw her head back, keeping her eyes on his hand as the new source of pleasure coursed through her with a strength that left her panting. All thoughts of rebellion were wiped away by it. “F-fuck,” she whined, “sir, _please_ , stop, stop _fucking_ teasing-!”

“What, you wanna cum that bad?” he panted, his other hand tightly holding onto her waist, fingers digging into her skin as he pounded into her. “You already— _fuck_ —you already close to coming around my cock, General?”

“ _PleaseI_ ” she cried, eyes meeting his. 

He could feel her tightening around him already, and it was making that familiar heat coil deep in his belly, warning him that he was starting to get close to the edge, himself; but if he kept going, he knew she’d cum, and that just wasn’t acceptable.

“Not yet,” he breathed as he pulled out, his thumb pulling away from her clit at the same time so he removed all stimulation he had been giving her. 

“Arthur,” she half-sobbed, half-growled, “ _Maxson_ , you f-fucking _bastard_ , a-ah!”

Licking his bottom lip, he let his eyes trail over her mostly-naked body while she came down from the edge, his hand roaming over her stomach, thumb just gently grazing the stretch marks that riddled her skin from her pregnancy. “Relax, Pendleton,” he purred, though his voice was breathless. “You’ll get to cum. Eventually.”

Her whole body was twitching, waiting on the edge of something that just wasn’t going to happen, and she exhaled heavily, sagging in her bindings. “I _want_ ,” she gasped, “ _this_ , please, just...let me!”

“I know you do, but you’ll just have to be _patient.”_ Arthur reached down and took ahold of his cock, but rather than pushing back into her, he pushed his length between her folds, rubbing himself against her. “You seem to not have any patience. Why is that?”

She could have fucking _kicked_ him. “Y-you _stole_ me,” she ground her hips upward, against his cock, “ _tortured_ me, _used_ me, a-and now you want me to- _beg_ you and then h-have _patience_ -!”

With her hips grinding, he grabbed onto her waist a little firmer with his free hand, holding her upper body a bit steadier to let her continue moving as much as she wanted, his other hand keeping his cock pushed between her lower lips and making sure the head bumped against her clit with each movement. _“Yes,”_ he growled, bucking his own hips a little. “I want you to have patience so I can play with you how I see fit because I _enjoy_ making you squirm, leaving you needy and wanting me. And there’s not a fucking thing you can do about it.”

“G-god,” she shook, “i-if I were _free_ , you’d- mm!- be a fucking- _oh_ , come _on_!”

“But you’re _not_ free. You’re stuck here, tied up in my quarters, at my mercy. You’re my _toy_ now, and I want you to admit it whether _you_ want to or not. Give yourself to me, General.”

Her gaze dropped between their thighs, watching as his cock stroked back and forth over her folds and rubbed against her clit. “I-I’m,” her lips trembled “ _not_ a toy, you b-ba _stard_!”

“You are. You’re my toy whether you like it or not. You belong to me and only me, and I’ll use you however I see fit.” Pulling his hips back a little, Arthur used his thumb to shift his cock down just a bit so that when he started moving forward, he was pushing into her again. “That means I’ll fuck you whenever I want and cum inside you however often I want to where I leave you full and leaking. But you know that’s _exactly_ what you want, isn’t it?”

She nodded furiously. “ _Yes_ , damn you,” she panted. “ _Please_ , sir!”

Maxson began to thrust into her quickly, not even bothering to start off at a moderate pace since she didn’t need it, he just immediately started slamming into her again. “And are you going to give yourself to me?” he asked.

“God, just _take_ me!” she gasped, _need_ flaring up between her thighs, in her whole body. 

_“Say it,”_ he ordered as he snapped his hips roughly against her.

“What,” she bit her lip, “do I _say_?”

“That you’re— _fuck_ —that you’re giving yourself to me, that you _belong_ to me.”

He had stayed in his suit this entire time, and she wondered how he could stand it. She wanted to rake her eyes over him and bring him down to where she was, but she couldn’t. All she could do was give in to the pleading desperation that was begging her to do as he said no matter how _distasteful_ she might find it. 

“I’m,” she whined, feeling that _pressure_ start to grow, “ _yours_ , I’m _yours_ , please, I-I’m- giving- _please_!”

A wide grin spread across his face. “Very good,” he praised, panting. His thumb found her clit again, rubbing it in quick, rough circles like before as he fucked her, his eyes remaining on her face. “You belong to me and _only_ me. Do you understand?”

Frantic nodding accompanied the high cry that escaped her. “Yes!”

“Say it,” he growled.

“I-I,” she inhaled sharply, “belong- to- you!”

“Me and only me,” he added, waiting for her to do the same.

“ _Only_ you,” she gasped, biting her lip. 

“Good,” he praised, his hips still thrusting roughly; that coiling heat was pooling deep in his belly again from a combination of fucking her and just how _good_ her words sounded. He had a habit of being possessive, and now that she was admitting she belonged to him? Well, it was only spurring him on, encouraging that behavior.

 _“Fuck,”_ he groaned, his eyes dropping between their bodies so he could watch his cock disappear and reappear with each thrust of his hips. He was getting close, but he didn’t want her to tip over the edge before him; no, he had other plans still. Pulling his thumb away from her clit, he kept fucking her, seeking his end.

“Fuck you,” she keened, rocking hard against him as she tried to grind him against her sweet spot, to get herself off rather than _needing_ him to do it. She was so _close_ , after however long he had spent doing this _torture_ , she was _almost there_ , and now he was going to deny her again. “Nononononono, fuck _you_ -!”

He grabbed onto her hips, holding tightly to keep her from moving and grinding her clit against him while he fucked her. Part of him wanted to taunt her, to tease her for getting frustrated again—not that he could really _blame_ her, of course—but, fuck, he was so damn close—

“Fuck, I’m gonna cum,” Arthur groaned; it only took a few more rough thrusts for him to cum, though he pulled out halfway rather than burying himself to the hilt like he might have done in any other situation. He wanted to leave her dripping again, wanted her to _feel_ his cum seeping out of her. Reaching between them, Maxson stroked what part of his cock wasn’t inside of her, squeezing out the rest of his spend into her before he finally pulled out the rest of the way with a sigh.

“Fuck you,” she sobbed, “fuck, _you_ , Maxson, oh.”

He gently tapped the head of his softening cock against her clit. “You just did.”

“Least satisfying man I ever _fucked_ ,” she snapped back. 

“I’m sure,” he mumbled, his eyes flicking up to her face. “And that’s exactly why you were begging me, admitting how you _belonged_ to me now. And it must also be why you end up trembling when I’m not even touching your clit, hm?”

“The others _let_ me,” she panted. “You _don’t_. I-I might be _yours_ but I-I’m not- _impressed_!”

He let out a low chuckle, releasing her waist so she was back to dangling from the ceiling without the support of him holding her or her legs around his hips. “I told you I’d let you cum eventually, General.”

The mess he left in her was _dripping_ down her thighs and she groaned, exhaling heavily. “What will it _take_?”

“Mm, that’s a very good question. What _will_ it take?” he repeated before moving around her, grabbing the bottle of lube off the ground that he’d left there earlier, though he was quick about it, tossing it onto the table so it wasn’t left on the floor. “I’m sure you’ll think of something, won’t you? Or maybe I just want to play around a bit longer before I finally let you have that release you’ve been craving so badly.”

Nora looked over at the lube. “I feel like you have an idea.”

“Do I?” he asked, flashing her a grin. “And what might that idea be?”

She crossed her legs over. “Does it matter?”

Making his way to the table, he had his back to her. “It might. Humor me—what’s my idea?”

She shook her head. “You’re going to do it anyway.”

“Probably,” Arthur admitted, “But I’m curious if you’ve guessed correctly.” The sound of clattering was abrupt as he reached into the bowl that was still atop the table, grabbing ice from within it before turning back to her and slowly prowling closer. 

“Why the hell else would you need the- _bottle_ ,” Nora could _hear_ the ice, “if not because...you’re…”

The grin on his face widened as he stepped behind her, his chest pressing against her back while one arm went around her midsection, holding her tightly against him. “You know, I’ve always liked you, Pendleton. You’re smart, observant, gorgeous. It’s a shame you never came to me yourself.”

“It’s a shame I never _came_ ,” she spat.

“Not yet,” he murmured. Cold fingers were suddenly against her ass, rubbing along her hole just briefly before a small piece of ice was pressed against her, slowly pushing in.

Nora managed to stop the _squeak_ that tried to escape her, breath coming out hard instead. “Y-you know,” she shivered, “I-I wonder _h-how_ many of your _soldiers_ would f-feel the same way about me. Thinking,” she hissed at the cold, “wh-what you think.”

“Plenty of them, I’m sure,” he quietly replied; his lips were just beneath her ear again as they had been the last time he stood behind her. “But they know better than to speak or act on any of those sorts of thoughts when it comes to my toys. And if they don’t, I’ll make sure they learn.” The piece of ice was pushed in all the way, though it was quickly melting.

“Y-you think,” she gasped, “I-I can’t _tempt_ one of them?”

“I have no doubt you could _try,”_ he corrected, “But they know the repercussions of their actions, and if you think being denied an orgasm until I’m done playing with you is as bad as it gets… then you’re sadly mistaken.” He nipped her ear before pulling away and moving over to the table, grabbing the bottle of lube and then returning to her.

“Try me,” she growled.

“I think I should be daring _you_ to try _me,”_ Maxson said as he opened the bottle, pouring some onto his fingers and then closing it. His hand was back on her ass again, fingers rubbing along her hole once more.

Nora kept as relaxed as she could, breathing coming heavily as it had been for so long now. “Why’s that?”

“Because you seem to be underestimating the things I can and will do to you, General.” His middle finger started to slowly push into her; she was still stretched from earlier.

Her lashes fluttered shut. “Maybe I will.”

“Mm, I’m sure you will; and, to be honest, I’d be disappointed if you didn’t.” Pushing his finger all the way into her, he slowly started fucking her with it, only doing so for a few moments before he began to work his ring finger in with it. “I definitely look forward to disciplining you, as I assume you look forward to being disciplined, don’t you?”

“Depends what you have planned,” she breathed. 

“Oh? Depends, huh?” Arthur asked with a grin while moving both fingers in and out of her faster after having worked the second in. “And what sort of discipline might you look forward to, hm?” 

“I don’t know much about discipline,” her thighs were still crossed, “so _sorry_ , I’ll disappoint you.”

“I highly doubt you don’t know much about it. You seem to be the type to misbehave quite often.” A third finger was being worked in, but she’d only had two in her before, so he was taking it slower; and once he had all three in her ass, he slowly fucked her on them, scissoring to stretch her a little more. “I’m sure you’ll learn all about it, though.”

“I’m the General,” she wriggled, “they let me get away with a lot.”

“Mhm, and you’re telling me you’ve never had anyone _put you in your place_ in the past? No one to ever fuck you until you realized where you belonged in the bedroom?”

“People don’t,” she bit her lip, “ _try_ that with me.”

He chuckled lightly. “Well, don’t worry, General. I’ll make sure to show you where your _proper_ place is: kneeling right in front of me, at my feet.”

Nora felt a _pulse_ of heat just above where his fingers were. “Like hell,” she groaned. 

Grinning against her, Arthur focused on what his fingers were doing. He sped them up again so they were quickly moving in and out of her, scissoring once more, and he knew it wasn’t long before he’d be ready to fuck her again. “Tell me, how much do you think you’ll enjoy it if I fuck your ass, hm?”

“Stop asking me questions where the answers don’t matter,” she suggested.

“But they _do_ matter,” he corrected. “I want to hear you say how much you’ll enjoy feeling my thick cock fucking your ass.”

“God, your fucking _ego_ ,” Nora groaned. “Might be _yours_ , but I’m _never_ getting over that.”

He grinned against her, and it was then he felt his cock stirring, heat pooling in his groin. Slowly, Maxson pulled his fingers out of her and stepped back, but his hand abruptly came down on her ass cheek in a hard _slap,_ leaving behind a nice handprint that he smoothed his fingers over right after. 

Jumping, Nora kicked her foot back, covering her ass with it and trying to turn, to glare at him. “You’re a _prick_ ,” she snapped. 

“That’s true,” he admitted, shrugging one shoulder as he moved away from her and toward the bathroom to wash his hands. “Stay there, General,” he playfully ordered. 

The mess that had dripped out of her was now underneath her boots, and she screwed up her face, rubbing her thighs together. “Does it matter that you aren’t the first?” she called. 

“The first what?” he asked as he washed his hands.

“To do this,” she said. “To me.”

“To interrogate you with whatever means necessary?”

“To fuck me like this,” she retorted. 

“I sort of assumed that when I discovered you were already stretched, Pendleton.” The water shut off and he walked out of the bathroom, drying his hands on a towel. “But why would you think it matters that I’m not the first?”

“Because you’re a territorial asshole,” she shot back, “and other guys might have done it better.”

Maxson hummed lightly as he set the towel on the table. “I am territorial, that’s true; but I’m not worried about others having done it better.” He grabbed onto the edge of the table before dragging it closer to her, its wooden legs loudly scraping across the floor until it came to a halt.

“You see,” he began as he started organizing some of the items that were still atop the piece of furniture to be beside her—the bowl of ice, lube, knife, and towel, “I’m confident in my abilities to please my partners, which should tell you I have no worries about competing with your past lovers, especially when they’ll never be touching you again.”

“That’s what you think,” she muttered.

“Mm, it’s what I _know,”_ he corrected as he circled behind her. The Elder reached into the bowl, that familiar clattering noise being heard as he grabbed a piece of ice and popped it into his mouth before picking up the bottle of lube. “No one will ever _dare_ touch you anymore now that you belong to me.”

Nora’s breath caught and she bit her lip. “You think you’re enough for me?” she taunted. 

Pouring some of the lube into the palm of his hand, he then started stroking his cock, getting himself hard while, at the same time, lubing his shaft up. “I suppose we’ll just have to see, now, won’t we?” he purred. 

Once he deemed his cock slick enough, his free arm wrapped around her midsection to pull her against him again, his chest to her back; slowly, Arthur guided himself to her ass, the head of his cock just gradually and gently pushing against her. 

Nora whined as he slowly slipped the tip in, willing him to slip his fingers into her slit and touch her. She pulled her hips away as best she could but she wasn’t going far, not with that arm slung around her. “This it?” she breathed. “This your _proof_?”

He huffed a laugh behind her and the arm that was wrapped around her body shifted so his hand ran up between her breasts to her neck until he was cupping her throat without squeezing. “You should know better than that, General,” he scolded softly. “I’ve only just pushed the head in—you’ve not taken anywhere near the thickest part of me yet; but don’t worry, once you do, then we can play and you’ll get all the proof you want.”

“We both know you’re going to explode the moment all of you is in me,” Nora shot back. 

“I’ve already cum twice. Do you _really_ think I’m going to cum prematurely, or are you just trying to taunt me into pushing more of my dick into your ass?”

“Worried?” she drawled.

“Disobedient?” he retorted. His free hand was between her legs, cupping her mound, and he slowly thrusted his hips back and forth, gradually working himself into her at an agonizingly slow pace. 

“For you? Get used to it,” she hissed, even as her lips trembled. 

“So _bad,”_ he purred teasingly; but his lips were suddenly at her neck, just beneath her ear, his tongue dragging along her skin before he placed kisses to the spot—and it was _cold_ from how he’d had ice in his mouth before. At the same time, Arthur bucked his hips just a little, pushing in a bit faster than he had been until he was about halfway buried in her ass. Nora shivered at the cold, wet press of his mouth and briefly pictured it being cold and wet _elsewhere_ , then moaned, shaking her head. 

“Like I said,” one foot kicked up, hooking behind his ass and holding on, “ _get u-used_ to it!”

He clipped her earlobe with his teeth and went back to just slowly rocking his hips again. “So, what do I win if I don’t cum right away, hm?” 

“You already have your prize, you don’t get another one,” she breathed. 

“Aww,” Maxson fake pouted. “You don’t want to—“ he released a slightly shaky breath, “To make a bet and tell me what you want if I _do_ cum right away?”

“You _know_ what I’d want,” Nora groaned, and clenched her muscles down on his cock, hips rocking as best they could into his lap. “What would _you_ want if I lose?”

A low moan tumbled from his chest as he was still thrusting his hips, but he was no longer pushing more of his cock into her, instead just barely moving some of his length in and out without having hilted himself yet. “Mm, I want to see you on your knees in front of me with my cock down your throat as you try to make me cum for a _fourth_ time,” he answered, his mind briefly drifting to the image of how she’d look. 

“You really think I don’t believe you won’t make me do that anyway?” Nora tried to drawl. It didn’t work very well when she was breathless. 

He couldn’t help but laugh again. “No, you’re right.” A kiss was placed beneath her ear. “But I want you to do it _willingly._ I want you to do it _enthusiastically._ I want your eyes on me while you press your nose against my groin and the head of my cock into the back of your throat.”

“And if I win?” Nora bit her lip, knowing full well she probably _wouldn’t_. 

“Then I’ll make you cum until you can’t take it anymore.”

A shiver ripped through her and her breath came out in a harsh, heavy exhale as her eyes fluttered shut. “...and if I don’t win?” She clenched and relaxed her muscles, already trying to work him with her hips. “After you’ve- used my- my mouth?”

“Then you don’t cum at all,” he answered simply. 

The _heat_ that ripped through her tried to force a moan from her lips and Nora furiously swallowed it down, the _ache_ from between her thighs roaring back to life with a vengeance. She dripped wetly down her thighs, a whimper escaping her. “You’re a fucking _bastard_.”

Grinning against her neck, Arthur allowed his fingers to gently and teasingly rub between her folds and against her entrance as he still cupped her mound. “Do we have a deal, General?”

Nora keened softly. “Yes!”

“Very good.” With that, he started pushing the rest of the way in with a single, slow movement until he was finally hilted, a low curse escaping beneath his breath. Nora immediately bucked in his grip, rocking and squeezing working at him to purposefully coax that end from him. 

He remained still, though, aside from the slight involuntary grinding against her ass he was making. “I suppose this means I win?” he quietly asked in her ear, nipping her lobe again. 

“That’s the only reason why you made this fucking bet,” Nora growled. 

That same grin stretched across his face. “You caught me.” Pulling his hips back, he thrust them forward a bit roughly, his groin clapping against her ass when he did. 

“Well,” she ground herself back against him, “now that you’ve proven you can _last_ , are you _actually_ going to?”

“Of course. But I think the real question, General, is whether you can _handle_ how hard I’m going to fuck you.”

“God, just quit peacocking and _fuck_ me!” Nora growled.

Humming, Maxson remained still for a moment longer before he slowly pulled his hips back and roughly thrust them forward again; but rather than only doing it once, he repeated the action again and again. At the same time, his middle and ring fingers pushed into her pussy to the first knuckles. 

“Th-that it?” she panted, even as she trembled from the slightest touch to her walls. 

“Are you _still_ trying to taunt me, General?” he asked. “When will you learn that it doesn’t work?” His movements lessened so he was just slowly moving his cock in and out of her then, teasing her for her attempt at getting him to do more. She’d learn eventually. 

“Thought you wanted me on my knees,” she gasped. “Th-that’s not gonna happen this slowly.”

“No? You don’t think so?” His fingers pushed in to the second knuckle. “You underestimate my patience, then.”

Soft gasps escaped her. _Fuck_ him. All the pleasure he’d taken at her expense and he couldn’t care less about her. And _god_ did she hate that she _needed_ it from him. Just the two fingertips in her was going to drive her insane. 

“Please,” she whispered. 

Arthur shifted so he was pressing his chest tighter against her back, moving his chin along her shoulder to see her face better while tilting his head just slightly, some of his hair falling onto one side of his head. “What was that?” he asked.

She _needed_. It was unbearable. “Please,” she gasped. “Harder.”

A single thrust was made that was harder, but he returned to the tantalizingly slow ones right after. “How hard?”

“Nonononono,” she panted, “ _please_ don’t slow down! _Please_ ! Just, _harder_!”

The hand on her throat slid up to grasp her jaw and he turned her head so she was facing him, forced to look in his direction. “Look at me, Pendleton,” he ordered, still having not changed his thrusts. She obeyed, her lips parted, her eyes lidded heavily. 

“ _Please,_ sir,” she whined. 

The sound of her whined words did him in. Maxson couldn’t help himself when he picked up his thrusts, almost immediately pounding into her just because she’d said _‘please’_ and called him _‘sir.’_ But he kept her face turned toward him, his eyes locked on hers even as heavy exhales left his lips with quiet curses breathed within them, though much of it was masked by the sound of how hard he was fucking her and how damn wet she was. 

Her hips bucked, rocking back and forth on his cock and pushing his hand against her clit to get more friction on it. Sharp whimpers escaped her as she felt the twin dull thrust of his cock, the _slap_ of his hips on her ass, and those fucking _fingers_ breaching her. “Please, _sir_ , I need to _cum_ ,” she gasped out. 

“We made a— _fuck_ —we made a deal, General,” he growled, though he finally pushed his fingers into her to the last knuckles and pressed his palm firmly against her clit as he did. “You lost the bet, so you don’t— _mmm_ —you don’t get to cum.”

The _gasp_ that escaped her sounded pained at the rough touch of his hand on that sensitive nub. “You _knew_ you’d win,” she keened, her foot pressing against his ass. “You _cheated-!_ Please,” she pleaded, “ _please_ , I-I need it!”

“Of course I knew I’d win,” he panted. “Did you really think I’d— _mmmfuck_ —I’d bet against _myself?”_ Picking up the pace, his hips were slamming against her ass, and he started moving his fingers inside of her, beckoning. “I don’t make bets I don’t already know the outcome of.”

The tips of his fingers just about brushed her sweet spot and Nora almost _cried_. “ _Please!_ ” she gasped. “What do you want, _please_?”

“We’ve already been over this,” Arthur growled. “I want _you,_ and right now? I’m taking what I want.”

Her eyes fluttered shut as the pleasure between her thighs began to slowly coil tight. Working furiously, frantically into his touch, Nora wasn’t sure if she was trying to make him cum to stop the _torture_ of his fingers or try and somehow sneak an orgasm past him. 

“Not fair,” she gasped, “not fair, _not f-fair_ , please, sir, pleasepleaseplease-!”

Her words only made him laugh, the sound loud and mocking. “This was never meant to be _fair,_ General. Do you think I care about— _shhhit_ —about being _fair_ to you right now? I don’t know what gave you the impression that— _mmmfuck_ —that I have any desire to be _fair,_ but you’re mistaken.” He snapped his hips roughly against her ass just before he clipped her jaw with his teeth.

The wet noises of his fingers stroking her and his cock in her ass were as much a source of stimulation as his voice in her ear and the friction against her body. “Don’t stop,” she gasped, “don’t, _don’t,_ please, _harder_ , _more_!”

 _“Fuck,”_ he groaned; he’d been able to control himself when she begged before, but this was to a completely different degree, and he was finding it harder to concentrate on making sure she didn’t cum. Still, he kept beckoning inside her, feeling her begin to tighten around his fingers, and it only made him keep up the rough pace that he was fucking her in. There was already a coiling of heat deep in his belly and at the base of his spine, though it was just beginning. 

“Listen to you just _enjoying_ this,” Arthur panted in her ear, his hand having returned to cup her throat, allowing her head to turn forward again if she wanted to. “Begging me to fuck you harder, for more. _Fuck,_ you can’t tell me you don’t love having my cock in your ass.”

“I fucking _hate_ you!” Nora yelped, head falling forward as she started to tremble, slumping against her restraints. “I _hate-_ you- _please_ don’t stop, _please_ , sir, _please_!” 

If he kept using his fingers like that, she was going to cum, bet be damned. 

A wide grin stretched across his face again and he turned to press his lips against her neck, placing a soft kiss just as his fingers abruptly pulled out of her pussy, leaving her empty even though his cock was still in her ass; but he also stopped thrusting and instead pressed his hips firmly against her. Nora whined, wriggling furiously, her breathing heavy as sweat dripped down her stomach. 

“ _What?_ ” she almost growled.

“Hm?” His tone would almost be innocent if his breathing wasn’t labored. 

“Why did you _stop?_ ” she panted. 

“You think I can’t tell when someone is close to coming?”

“So you stopped _everything_?” she asked, breathless and incredulous.

“You seem to enjoy my cock in your ass quite a bit. I wouldn’t want to risk _that_ sending you over the edge,” he purred. The hand on her throat slid back up to her jaw, but this time it tipped her head backward, baring her throat. 

“I _seriously_ doubt _that’s_ going to be enough to get me over the edge,” Nora grunted. “It was your _fingers_ , Maxson.”

“Someone’s in a bad mood,” he mumbled as he placed a couple soft kisses to the side of her throat. “And here I thought we were getting along?”

Rather than waiting for her retort, Arthur sank his teeth into the skin on her throat just where her pulse point was, biting hard enough to bruise and leave behind a nice mark. 

“Oh, _fuck_ !” Nora cried, her foot digging _hard_ into his ass. The mixture of pleasure and pain that surged through her pooled between her thighs. “ _Please_ ,” she breathed. “Just... _please_.”

Once he felt confident the bite was dark enough to be seen from a distance, he released her from his hold and dragged the flat of his tongue over it. “Mm, I think this looks good. Remind me to show you it later in the mirror,” he mumbled. “Everyone will know who you belong to now.”

The Elder’s hold went to her hips then, both hands gripping as he stepped back once and pulled her body with him so her lower half was leaning toward him just slightly. “But, since you’re so _determined_ to get it over with…” 

It was abrupt when he started fucking her again, his movements rapid and rough while he held no care for teasing her this time, instead seeking his own end as he’d been close not long ago. Then again, just because he wasn’t teasing her right that second didn’t mean he wouldn’t do so soon enough.

“I-I think p-people will _know_ ,” her butt was going to be gently bruised after this, “wh-who I _belong to_ a-anyway-!”

“And who do you— _mmmfuck_ —who do you belong to?” he growled, his fingers digging into her hips even more. 

“You,” she gasped out, “you, _fuck you_ , I-I’m yours, _please_ -!”

“Yeah, that’s good,” he praised breathlessly; the coiling heat had returned and was growing tighter. Closing his eyes, he focused on the feeling of his cock sliding in and out of her ass, as well as the sounds she was making—each gasp and moan and whine that was sending him closer and closer to the edge. “Fuck, that’s it. You’re all mine, General. You belong to— _mmmfuck_ —you belong to _me.”_

The rhythm of his thrusts soon began to falter as he grew closer and his moans became a bit breathier. Tipping his head down, he groaned just as he teetered on the edge. “Fuckfuck _fuck,_ I’m gonna cum.”

Nora squeezed him _hard_ with a grunt. 

It only took a couple more thrusts for him to finally cum, his cock buried only halfway inside her, just as he had been each time he’d cum in her before, while he made small movements. One hand was stroking his base of what wasn’t in her, helping squeeze out the rest of his spend as he panted; and as soon as he was done, he slowly pulled the rest of the way out and took a half-step back. 

Nora exhaled heavily. “You done?” she panted, her foot slipping away from him and hanging in the air with the other. 

“Mm, for now,” he answered. Slowly, Maxson circled her, looking her up and down, taking in the sight of how his cum was still between her legs from when he spent inside her cunt twice, some of it having dripped onto the floor. And now? Well, now she’d have his cum in her ass, too. And wasn’t that the perfect fucking sight. 

Well, _almost._

“Stay here,” he murmured as he stepped around her again, giving her one last look over before moving to the bathroom to clean himself up. 

“Funny,” she snapped, her voice still breathless and her legs pressing together as she tried to get as much friction as she could. 

“My humor often goes unappreciated,” he replied, shrugging one shoulder as if she could see it; he went to the sink and started cleaning himself up with a wet rag and soap. 

Nora groaned. “It doesn’t deserve any appreciation,” she called. 

“I disagree. I found my joke quite funny. Maybe you’re just in a bad mood.”

"Can't think why," she grunted. 

“Neither can I,” he replied. “You seemed to be enjoying yourself.”

"Fuck you," she snapped. 

There was a light laugh from the bathroom before the sink turned off and he stepped out, drying his hands off on a towel; his cock was still out since he hadn’t bothered tucking himself away, even after cleaning up. “I believe _I_ just fucked _you_ , what, three times now? Are you saying you want it _again?”_

She rolled her eyes. "Can you even get it up again?"

The left corner of his mouth upturned. “Soon. I’m not spent just yet, don’t worry. It’ll take a little longer, but give me about… hm, ten minutes, tops.” He set the towel on the table as he moved to stand in front of her. “In the meantime… how about we play a bit more, hm?”

"I was about to ask how your tiny brain is gonna entertain itself," Nora growled. 

“I suppose I’ll have to show you,” he said. The knife that was still on the table was placed in the bowl, though all of the ice was melted into cold water by now, and Arthur placed his fingers into it for a few seconds before pulling them out, turning to face Nora as he did. The tips were gently placed against her side and dragged toward her stomach, then up to her nipple, where he just barely touched one of them. 

Nora _shivered_ , whimpering, her eyes shutting as the trails of icy water dragged over her skin and left her with little rivulets of cold liquid trailing down her belly. "I can't," she almost sobbed, "please, just let me _cum_! Please, sir!"

“Shh, shh, shh.” His fingers slid up to her collarbone before his mouth was on her, the flat of his tongue dragging along one of the lines of water that trailed down her chest. 

"No please," she gasped. "I _need_ to. I _need_ to, _please._ Sir, _please_. You can't- you _can't_ leave me like this-!"

“Listen to _you,”_ he purred, both hands sliding from beneath to cup her breasts, jiggling them just a little. “What happened to the fiery General who was ready to tear my throat out and who absolutely _refused_ to beg? Now, you’re just begging almost right away. It’s almost like… well, it’s almost like I’ve _broken_ you, isn’t it?”

"Shut _up_ ," she gasped. " _Please, s-sir_. I _need_ \- I _need_ you to- please let me cum, _please_!"

Chuckling, Arthur’s lips closed around one of her nipples, sucking on it until it peaked and then doing the same to the other. “I must admit, you beg quite nicely.”

She could _feel_ her slick dripping out of her and a loud moan escaped her lips. "I- I want to," she sucked in a breath, "untie me, _please_ , I won't fight, _please_ -!"

“You want to what?” he asked before dragging the flat of his tongue over one of her nipples.

“U-use my mouth,” she pleaded. “ _Sir_ , fuck, please, let me, _please!_ ” 

“Oh? And how do you want to use your mouth, hm?”

"Please, I- want to-" Nora swallowed, "m-make you _cum._ "

His thumbs brushed over her nipples. “Do you, now? Hm… and why should I give you the _privilege_ of sucking my cock just yet?”

“Please _sir_ ,” Nora whined. “ _Please._ ”

Licking his bottom lip, he hummed lightly before conceding, snatching the knife off the table and reaching up to cut the rope a couple inches above where her hands were tied; but rather than letting her fall to the ground, he wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close to his body before lowering her to her feet. 

“Alright, General. On your knees, then.”

Nora’s legs were shaky as she dropped down to the ground, the leather cushioning her against the hard metal floor. She didn’t know what to do with her hands. She didn’t know anything else other than the desperation coursing through her and the fact that it made her _want_ him more than she should given the situation. 

“I’m,” she swallowed, “ready, sir.”

He hadn’t tucked himself away still, though he wasn’t hard yet, either. “I’m not untying your hands, so you’ll have to make due. Get to it.”

It was a little awkward with them both secured in front of her but she didn’t worry, managing to wrap one hand around him as the other managed to grope at his balls. She was abruptly reminded that her lips were covered in glossy red lipstick, and when she raised his cock to kiss the tip, it left a stain in the shape of her lips that was only slightly smeared by her tongue when she stroked it up and down the length of it. There was a hint of that salty taste on him and she swallowed it, her eyes looking up to meet his and searching for his approval. 

One of Arthur’s hands went to her hair, fingers threading into the dark locks as he watched her work. He didn’t get hard at first, that refractory period just ending, but her tongue dragging along his shaft was when his cock started thickening in her hand. He released a heavy exhale through his nose from the physical pleasure and from how damn _good_ she looked right there on her knees for him. 

“This is where you belong, General. It’s where you’ve always belonged. It’s a shame you didn’t see that until now, don’t you agree?” he asked while brushing her hair from her face. 

Nora slipped him past her lips and began sliding his cock into her mouth, sucking repeatedly as she coaxed him into hardness. All she could do was keep her eyes on him as she worked him, slowly moving her lips back and forth as she took in inch by inch until her lips were wrapped around his base. Her hands moved to her lap and she wanted to prise her thighs open and rub her fingers over her clit until the _desperation_ was gone but she didn’t know what he’d do to her if she tried. 

A low moan rumbled from his chest and he soon slipped both hands into her hair, though he didn’t grab or pull. “There you go,” he purred, his eyes focusing on how her lips were wrapped around the base of his cock; he could feel her swallowing around the head, the muscles in her throat repeatedly constricting and massaging. “You keep being this good and maybe I’ll reward you later tonight, yeah?”

Nora whined desperately, bobbing her head faster. Her fingertips grazed at her clit as she moaned, loud and long, her lashes fluttering. Her tongue played along the underside of his cock and then massaged the tip, working against the slit. 

His eyes had closed briefly, but the moan that escaped her and vibrated all around his cock had him cursing beneath his breath as he returned his gaze to her face, seeing her own eyes had shut. “Fuck,” he breathed, one hand slipping down to her throat so his fingertips could graze along her skin, feeling the muscles shift with each movement she made. “Keep doing that, yeah. That’s good.”

Nora used two fingers to push her mons lips apart and gently touched her middle finger to her clit, making sure to keep her movements slow as she managed to get some of him into her throat and sped up once more. Her moaning grew louder as the heavy heat of her pleasure began to grow and her lashes fluttered. 

The sensations those noises made had him nearly trembling and his knees almost buckling as his breathing grew heavier and much more labored; Arthur started flexing his hips a bit to push into her mouth each time she took more of him in.

“Suck harder,” he ordered. 

Nora obeyed, without hesitation, dipping her middle finger down to slick itself up with the mixture of his cum and her wetness. Then she was pressing it against her clit again, her moaning growing louder as she touched _harder_ and moved faster. 

_“Mmmfuck,_ that’s it,” he panted; his eyes falling shut once more, but only for a moment, before they returned to her face again—but hers were still closed.

“Eyes on me, General.” His voice was a low growl, a warning to keep her eyes open since she seemed to have trouble with it. 

Nora opened her eyes, looking up at him. It almost sent her over the edge then and there and she buried her face in his crotch, taking the entire length of him and humming, not moaning, though as her fingers kept working, running over her clit, her breathing was getting difficult. 

Taking a sharp, hissing inhale, Maxson followed it up with a low, breathy moan; he could already feel that familiar heat at the base of his spine beginning to build even though he wasn’t actually close yet; the General knew what she was doing, that much was clear. 

After a moment, though, he pulled his hips back, allowing his cock to slip free from the confines of her mouth just before he crouched down in front of her. He kept his eyes on her face then, flicking them back and forth between her own; and once he finally spoke, his voice was a low, irritated growl. 

“Having fun?”

"You aren't done," she gasped.

He grabbed her wrist and held it up, the tip of her finger glistening with her slick in the dim light. “Neither are you, it seems. Do you think I’m an idiot, Pendleton? That I can’t tell you’re moaning for a bit more than just having my cock down your throat?”

"Don't know," she breathed. "Thought your ego might make you think that was the case."

Arthur huffed in annoyance. “You think you’re sneakier than you are, General.” Standing back up, he still held onto her wrist and hooked her bound arms along his left elbow, ensuring she wouldn’t be able to lower them any more than his wrist while his left hand threaded his fingers back into her hair. At the same time, he took ahold of his cock, gently tapping the head against her lips. “Get back to it,” he ordered. 

Nora ran her tongue over the tip and parted her lips, taking all of him in. Her thighs spread wide, she used her whole body to work him, hips rolling to push her head forward and let her mouth bob back and forth along his shaft. Her eyes were fixed on him, and she let him into her throat, her saliva leaving him wet and dripping. There would be a mess on the floor underneath her but she was too busy concentrating on him. She moaned purposefully this time. 

_“Mmmfuck,”_ he groaned, pushing his hips forward just a bit; his upper half was leaned back just slightly, giving him a better view. “This is _exactly_ what I meant by putting you in your place. Don’t you see?” He sucked a hissing breath between his teeth. “Doesn’t it feel just right, being here? At my feet, for my own personal use whenever I— _fuck_ —whenever I want?”

There was a haze that settled slowly over her mind the more she pleased him. It had always been something that happened to her if she kept this up for too long - her needs were being channelled into satisfying _his_ , the throbbing between her thighs redirected into determination to get him to cum, and with her only way of dealing with her urges taken away, Nora found herself throwing her efforts into getting Maxson off, her eyes briefly flicking down to his cock before they met his once more, almost begging him to spill. She didn’t offer him much else by way of response to his question. 

His free hand went into her hair, both of his hands now on her head. “Hold still. I’m going to fuck your face,” he panted; that coiling heat was in his gut already, warning him he was getting close again. 

Nora _whimpered_ ; she felt herself clench down on nothing at the order, and she stilled, squaring herself for what he was about to do. She was so wet, and it wasn’t all him at this point. In fact, most of him had already dripped out of her, leaving her own arousal still leaking from her in shameful amounts. She wanted to press her thighs together and rub but she had a feeling that would lead to another predicament, leaving her further at his mercy. The thought made her _hotter_ and her lashes fluttered as the image of her tied, spread-out with him fucking her throat, played in her mind. 

“There you go, very good,” he praised once he felt her still and slack her jaw. Arthur wasted no time before he was thrusting, his cock quickly moving in and out of her mouth, the head going into her throat with each push forward; _fuck,_ it was bringing him close to the edge so damn quickly. His moans grew breathier with his increasingly-labored breathing, and it wasn’t long before he found himself lightly gripping her hair to pull her head back while he pulled his hips away at the same time.

Tipping her head up to face him, he grabbed his cock with his other hand and quickly started stroking himself, twisting his wrist around the head with each change of direction. It only took a few moments before he came, his cum stringing along her cheeks and mouth, as well as her chest and throat, while he groaned; and once he finished, after stroking out the last few drops, he was left panting while still holding onto her hair. 

Nora recoiled but couldn’t go far; shock and surprise overrode the haze that had come over her, and she licked her lips, swallowing down what had gotten onto them before she glared at him. “Had fun humiliating me?” she panted.

While still semi-hard, Maxson used the head of his cock to wipe along one of the strings of cum on her cheek, then held it in front of her mouth. “Yes,” he answered simply. “But I’m not done yet. My cum doesn’t go to waste.”

“Shouldn’t have made a mess then,” she shot back, her eyes falling on his cock. Despite her words, she closed her lips around it and sucked. 

“And yet you still obey like you know you’re supposed to,” he replied while running his fingers through her hair. “So, General. Tell me: who do you belong to?”

She slipped him out of her mouth and pressed her lips together, eyes closing briefly as the gentle touch of his fingers in her hair soothed her a little. “You,” she whispered, looking up at him and swallowing. 

“And who am I?”

She frowned; what was that meant to mean?

“What’s my name, Pendleton? I want to hear you say it. Say my name when you tell me who you belong to.”

“Arthur Maxson,” she said, biting her lip.

Leaning down, he gently took ahold of her chin between his thumb and forefinger. “That’s my girl,” he purred before pulling her into a kiss. 

Nora moaned, her brow furrowing as a new wave of heat rushed through her. She couldn’t help responding, her breath coming short and sharp.

After holding the kiss for a few seconds, he pulled away and stood, tucking himself back into his flight suit and fastening the clip as he moved to the table and grabbed the knife again since he’d tossed it back there after cutting her down. When he returned to her, he crouched down once more and gently took her hands before cutting the rope from her wrists, freeing them. Nora fell against him with a soft moan, nuzzling gently into him. 

“I can’t walk right now,” she mumbled. 

“That’s alright,” he whispered. Maxson hooked his hands beneath the back of her thighs and stood, pulling her against him and coaxing her legs around his hips so he could carry her to the bed; and as soon as he got there, he gently laid her down. “I’m gonna go get some wet cloths to clean you, so I’ll just be in the bathroom for a few moments, alright? Do you want some water while I do that? A blanket?”

Nora found herself trembling, not from adrenaline but from _need_. The slight touch as her legs had gone around him was just enough to make her gasp, and she nodded. “Water, please,” she whispered. 

“Okay,” he said gently, leaning down a bit more to kiss her forehead since he hadn’t fully stood up yet; but once he did, Arthur quickly went to his desk, grabbing a can of water and then returning to her, having opened it along the way. The Elder helped her sit up to drink from it, as well as helped her lie back down, setting the can on the nightstand beside her so she could reach it if she wanted more. 

“Alright, I’ll be right back in a minute. If you need me, I can still hear you. Okay?”

Nora nodded and took a long drink of the water. “I don’t get how you can kiss me after messing my face up,” she murmured, a small smile on her lips. “We’re disgusting.”

He grinned. “I’ve done a lot of things, tasting my own cum doesn’t even rank anywhere near the worst,” he said casually before disappearing into the bathroom. The sink turned on as he started wetting a few cloths, only taking a minute or two to do so before shutting it off and coming back out, then heading straight toward her. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he used one of the cloths to gently clean her face off, two fingers pressed into the wet fabric from one side as he did. 

“I certainly did make a mess of you, didn’t I?”

“I enjoy it,” she said softly, closing her eyes to make it easier for him. 

“Mhm, I know. Why do you think I lied and said I’d cum in your mouth but came on your face, instead?” he asked with a smirk, his fingers dragging the cloth along her chin. “I know your kinks quite well.”

Nora’s head fell back against her pillow as she screwed the cap back on the can, and placed it back on the nightstand, one hand pushing her bangs out of her eyes. “That much is obvious,” she murmured, biting her lip. 

“Oh, what, like you don’t use my weaknesses to your advantage whenever you get the chance?” He gave her a playfully stern look while dragging the cloth along her other cheek, finally having cleaned all of her face; and after moving the cloth around on his fingers, he started going down to her throat and neck since he’d ended up coming on her there, too. 

Nora’s breath caught expectantly as she watched the cloth start to descend. “Don’t know what you’re talking about,” she gasped. 

“Hm, I seem to remember a _very_ upset lancer-captain when I returned to the Prydwen after going on a mission with you. He wasn’t thrilled to see bruises all over my throat. You don’t remember me telling you about that?”

After wiping up whatever cum had gotten onto her chest and throat, Arthur sat that cloth aside and picked up one of the two remaining clean ones, then slowly started dragging it along her body to clean off the accumulated sweat from their session — starting with her collarbone and then slowly moving down toward one breast. 

“W-was that the time we found the _formula_?” Nora asked breathlessly. 

“It was. You seemed to enjoy bruising up my neck and shoulders so much that even Kells took notice, but I wonder _why_ you liked doing it, hm? Any idea?” he asked just as the cloth grazed over her nipple. 

Nora couldn’t help moaning, one hand reaching down to close around his as she sat up on her elbow. “I-it made you- you seemed to- I’d never made a man- _cum_ just by biting him before.”

“Well…” Maxson started while moving both their hands to her other breast and dragging the cold, wet cloth over that nipple, “Now you have. And you can’t tell me you don’t understand why I enjoy using your kinks to my advantage when you do the same to me.” Their hands went a bit lower, just beneath her breasts. “Every kink you have—getting all wet and messy, used and abused, _bred_ —I enjoy watching how they make you tremble; how you fall apart at my fingertips when I talk about knocking you up over and over.”

Nora’s breath was sharp and heavy now, her arousal climbing once more as he spoke. Her cheeks burned and she licked her lips, her eyes meeting his. “Arthur,” she whined. 

“Nora,” he purred in return, sliding the cloth down to her stomach. 

“You,” she panted, “left me hanging. A lot.”

His gaze flicked up to her face. “I did,” he agreed while moving toward her hip, cleaning the sweat from her skin there. “Would you like me to fix that?”

“Please,” she breathed. 

“And how do you want me to fix it? With my hand or my mouth?”

“Don’t care,” Nora admitted. “I just..I need it.”

A smile crossed his face and he set the cloth down on the nightstand before moving onto the bed with her, gently scooting her over so she didn’t have to do it herself. Leaning up on one elbow, his other hand was on her lower stomach, fingertips just barely grazing along her skin and trailing down. “I’ll finish cleaning you afterward, then.”

Nora ran her hands along his shoulders, tugging at the black suit. “Take this off?”

“I thought we were focusing on you?” he teased, but pulled away so he could sit up and work on unbuckling his suit, unzipping the tip half and pushing it off his shoulders. 

“All the way down,” she requested. “I wanna dig my nails in.”

There was a low noise that emitted from his chest at the image of her scratching him up, and he pushed his suit down to his hips, then pulled his undershirt off, tossing it to the side. He took a few moments to unlace his boots, placing them on the floor beside the bed, which allowed him to finish undressing completely before he was lying back down beside her, propped up on one elbow again. “Better?”

Nora ran her hands over him, enjoying touching the patchwork of scars and thick dark hair that covered him. “Mm,” she murmured, and leaned up to kiss him. Her palms skimmed his shoulders, moving down his back to grab at his ass. “Please, Arthur.”

The kiss was returned but even as she spoke, he trailed after her to keep their lips together, his body leaning more over hers as he did. Once again, he slid his hand down to her lower stomach, but this time, he didn’t bother with grazing his fingers along her skin; instead, he went straight between her legs, rubbing along her folds for only a second before his middle finger found her clit. 

Nora tensed, pleasure flooding her whole body as the wet, sensitive folds were stroked, and then a high cry escaped her into the kiss as he rubbed at her clit. “ _Please,_ ” she gasped out, her hips immediately rocking to chase the sensation. “ _Arthur_.”

“Shh, shh, shh,” he whispered, quieting her. “You know I’ll take care of you, _pulchra_. I always do.” Another finger was added to gently press against her clit and he started rubbing slow circles, gradually building the speed and pressure he was using.

Shifting up a little, he pressed his lips to her forehead, giving her the chance to breathe while still remaining close; and he spoke against her. “I want to fuck you so bad right now,” he quietly admitted. “I can tell you’re pulsing and I don’t even have my fingers in you.”

“Please,” Nora pressed her face against his jaw, then his neck. " _Use them, please_!”

There was a quiet laugh huffed against her as he moved his hand further down, sliding his fingers through her slick just before his middle and ring ones pushed into her straight to the last knuckle. Only after pausing momentarily did he start wiggling them inside her, feeling around for that bundle of nerves he knew so well, and the second he found what he was looking for, a wide grin spread across his face while his lips were still against her forehead. 

Nora’s hips jolted. A sharp yelp filled the room and she immediately buried her face in his neck to muffle it, a tremor rocking her. 

“I guess I’m gonna make you messier,” he said quietly while tapping the pads of his fingers against that sensitive spot; but rather than waiting for a reply, Maxson crooked his fingers to where he was pressing against that same spot and quickly started pumping his arm back and forth, rubbing it over and over while fucking her on his fingers. 

Nora wasn’t actually sure how long they had been _playing_ , for lack of a better word, but she _did_ know that the moment Arthur started fingering her sweet spot, all the unresolved tension from his torturous edges came rushing back, her sensitivity amplifying the pleasure until she was trembling in his arms. “Fuck,” it came out in a soft sob, “ _fuck, fuck-Arthur_!”

“That’s it,” he purred, his wrist crooking down just slightly so he was pressing against that spot even more. “Yeah, after being so used up, I bet you’re just ready to fucking explode, aren’t you?” Pulling his lips away from her forehead, he scooted down just a bit so he could take one of her nipples onto his mouth, tugging it with his teeth; and being further down meant he could put more power behind his arm movements, allowing him to fuck her harder with his fingers, corkscrewing them inside her. 

Nora nodded frantically, almost unable to speak, the heat growing almost unbearable as his determined attentions drew her close to the edge. _Pressure_ was coiling tight just above his fingers and her hips frantically rode his hand, trying not to interrupt and yet trying to coax _more_ from him. She knew what was going to happen even before it did, and she grabbed at his back, nails digging _hard_ into his skin.

She tipped over the edge with a _scream_ of his name as her nails tore into his back and the pressure _released_ in a wet wave that she felt soak the both of them. The relief that came with it stole her breath and left her sagging against the bed when it was over, tremors rushing through her. Her eyes shut as the electric sensation of overstimulation careened quickly through her but she was too busy enjoying the fact that all that desperation was _gone_. 

Arthur’s entire body tensed up with her nails in his back and he released a long, low groan at the cocktail of pleasure and pain, but he kept going, fingering her even as she tipped over the edge and soaked the bed between her thighs, along with his hand and wrist. He helped her ride her orgasm out before slowly pulling his fingers from her, though he rubbed them along her folds as soon as they were free. 

“There you go. Better?” he questioned as he scooted back up, his lips finding her forehead again to place a gentle kiss. 

“I got us both wet,” she mumbled, “but yes. Thank you, _abhika_.”

“Mm, it’s not the first time you’ve squirted on me and it won’t be the last,” he teased. Rolling over, he grabbed the second cloth he’d had earlier and started to gently drag it along one of her thighs. “Now, I believe you still need to be cleaned up. Afterward, I’ll change the sheets.”

Nora trembled a little. The insides of her thighs were so _very_ sensitive, and she lay back, resisting the urge to close her legs as she let him care for her. “Shouldn’t be so good at that if you didn’t want the mess,” she teased softly. 

“Who said I didn’t want it?” he retorted, his eyes focused on what his hand was doing as he gently dragged the cloth along one of her inner thighs, then the other, before moving to her core. 

Nora gasped. She could _feel_ the way the cloth came away _slick_ , and one hand went to her mouth, fingers pressing against her lips as she watched him. “S-so, did you have a successful interrogation?”

He hummed lightly, thinking. “I believe the results were inconclusive; it’s very possible the answers I received were inaccurate and falsified, so I might need to try again in the near future with some… additional techniques,” he answered while still not looking at her; the cloth was very gently pushed between her folds.

“T-torture was deemed an inneffective method of interrogating someone,” Nora admitted. “Most of it was probably bullshit in that case.” She swallowed. “What other methods were you thinking?”

“I do still have some of that formula from the laboratory we were locked in. I could use that,” he suggested, his voice trailing off at the end as if he was thinking. 

The thought of being even _more_ mercilessly aroused before he had started touching her had Nora rocking softly against the soft brush of the cloth against her folds. “Fuck,” she breathed, hot at the thought. “Thought we were saving that for…” _when you want to get me pregnant_. 

“We are,” he replied, his eyes finally meeting hers; he hoped the look on his face was enough to explain what he meant—that he still wanted to get her pregnant, including when he used it next time. 

Nora bit her lip. “S-so, what were you thinking?” she asked. “Would it...be like just now?”

“Maybe a different setup,” he answered as he glanced around the room, taking note of how there was still part of the rope connected to the hook in the ceiling, “But similar.”

Nora looked over at her PipBoy. “I can, uh, give you the _dates_ of when I’m meant to be, you know. Ovulating. Did you want to just...surprise me?”

“Hm… surprise you?” he asked, a slight smirk curving into his left cheek. “You mean like sneak up on you?” Leaning over her a bit more, Arthur abandoned the cloth and had his arms on either side of her body, caging her in. “Maybe kidnap you in broad daylight? Take you somewhere quiet so I can have my way with you?”

Nora’s breath caught. “I-I mean if you can...feasibly kidnap _the General of the Minutemen_ in broad daylight, I...fuck, it- it sounds...amazing.”

He grinned and leaned down to kiss her, keeping the action slow while their lips remained together for a few moments; but once he pulled away, he locked eyes with her again. “Then I guess I have some plans to make, don’t I?”

She licked her lips. “You’re not even slightly concerned that your wife enjoys the thought of being kidnapped in broad daylight? You better hope no one else tries it. It might end badly.”

“You don’t seem too concerned that your husband enjoys the thought of kidnapping in broad daylight, so I think we’re even,” he retorted. 

“We both know at this point the only thing you want to do that I wouldn’t let you is choke me,” Nora pointed out. “I like to think I’m an enigma.”

“Mm, that’s fair,” he agreed with a grin. 

Nora stretched, arching against him. “I could use a shower,” she said. “Fancy joining me?”

He placed a few kisses against her chest as it was pushed up toward him. “Is that you saying you want me to carry you to the shower?”

“I could crawl,” she said, “but you’ve enjoyed yourself at my expense too much already today.”

“I don’t know… the sight of you crawling would _definitely_ be worth seeing, especially from behind.” His eyes looked off to the side as he imagined it. 

She fixed him with a look. “You already had me _kneeling_ and calling you ‘sir’. That’s as much as you’re getting from me today. Now pick me up and let me get clean.”

Grinning, Maxson pushed off the bed to stand beside it. “Demanding, demanding,” he muttered just before leaning down and picking her up so the backs of her knees were over one arm and her upper back was leaned against the other; from there, he carried her into the bathroom. 

“Wait ‘til I’m pregnant, you’ll see _demanding_ then,” she snorted.


End file.
